


In Too Deep

by tenaya



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1987-04-01
Updated: 1987-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake lends Avon and Vila to a Federation officer for a bit of thievery in exchange for some sensitive information.  The two are soon betrayed and become entangled in planetary intrigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

# IN TOO DEEP

  


## by Tenaya

Captain Kyeleen Adaven waited uneasily in the outer office of the military governor of the planet Ascopo. Governor Nieva had been the Federation's representative on the frontier planet for three years now. Kyeleen had been assigned as his assistant for the last two. As a captain in the Federation and a native of the planet, she acted as a liaison between the Federation and the rest of the government. She was proud of her position and had worked hard to achieve it. She truly believed that law and order was necessary to any civilization, and the Federation was the most effective way to insure it. This had been drummed into her since she had a small child, as her father had been a Federation officer, too.

Governor Nieva was another matter entirely. Kyeleen had noticed discrepancies between the reports she handed in to Nieva and the official ones he had turned in to headquarters on Earth. Investigating further, she had discovered evidence of embezzlement, fraud, and abuse of authority. Captain Adaven had decided to report Nieva and was nearly finished gathering evidence against him. Thus, this summons worried her.

The door slid open and Nieva's cool voice floated out to greet her. "Captain, please come in and be seated."

Kyeleen set aside her doubts and walked briskly into the office. The Governor was seated behind a wide and expensive wooden desk. He leaned back in his chair, a small smile playing on his face. "Relax, Captain; this meeting is of an…informal nature." The smile broadened. Kyeleen hesitated briefly and then sat opposite him.

"How may I assist you, sir?" Her outer composure was reserved, but her mouth suddenly went dry. His manner was so confident it was threatening.

"Well…Captain…." Nieva drawled out her rank with the barest hint of sarcasm, "you may _assist_ me by watching this." He casually pushed a button on a console to his right and a video screen against the wall hummed to life.

Kyeleen sat in stunned silence as the recording played on. It showed an obviously clandestine rebel meeting of perhaps a dozen people. They were discussing strategies for the disruption of the Federation on Ascopo. And there, on the edge of the group, was the very familiar face of her younger brother, Cole.

Abruptly, Nieva stopped the recording in mid–sentence. "I think you've seen enough." He ejected the disc from the console, leaned back in his chair and began to slowly flip the disc from hand to hand. "Quite damaging…wouldn't you agree?" Again, the coy smile flashed at her. "Actually, I should have cleaned out that nest of vermin long ago, but they amuse me and one never knows when any information may turn out to be useful." At that Nieva stood up and walked over to the open wall safe. He gave the disc a light toss into the air, placed it in the safe and then closed the door, scrambling the combination and resetting the security devices. He moved back to sit behind the desk again.

"You are, of course, aware of the punishment dealt out to rebels and their families?" He paused, noting her stunned and horrified expression. "I thought you might be. Death to the rebel, and a life of slavery and hard labor for the family." He studied her for a while longer. Abruptly, he leaned forward.

"You're an intelligent woman, sometimes a little too clever for your own good. I'm sure you can figure out the ramifications of this if it should be reported; for your brother, your father, and for yourself." He paused again, noting the shock that flashed across her face at the mention of her father. Yes, he thought, the comfortably retired and well–respected Captain Adaven and the shame to the family name was the key here. Satisfaction and triumph spread through Nieva as he realized just how thoroughly the trap had caught the prey. Perhaps she was not the threat he had perceived her to be; she was certainly taking this quietly. In any case, she was effectively neutralized now.

Nieva sat up straighter. "From now on, I expect _full_ cooperation." His voice had the sharp snap of authority in it now. "There are…changes I need to make. With your assistance, things will go a lot faster. Now that the Tahquitz Cluster is being opened up, the potential here on Ascopo is limitless to an enterprising person. We are far from Earth and its authority." Nieva eyed her shrewdly. "Cooperation will be well rewarded. Any obstructions on your part will force me to act on that recording. Is that understood?"

The captain slowly nodded her head once.

"Good. You may go now, Captain." The small smile was back again.

Kyeleen stood slowly and walked from the room. Her mind was finally beginning to struggle against the situation. Alternatives began to be formed, weighed and discarded. How could that idiot of a brother get involved with the rebels, she thought angrily. What a mess! But there had to be a way out. Nieva was corrupt, a disgrace to the Federation, and needed to be stopped. God only knows what plans he had for Ascopo — none good, she knew that for sure.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, some of her tension leaving with it. She would not allow herself to be corrupted, and she could not allow harm to befall her family. Action was necessary, but subtlety was essential. She had to get that disc back. The main problem here was the safe. That, and her idealistic brother. Kyeleen would have to extract both him from his rebel friends, and his mind from the dangerous and foolish ideals the rebels had planted there.

* * * * *

The meeting was arranged in a neutral area, where both parties would feel secure. It was a room in a run–down hotel where the anonymity it offered was reassuring.

Kyeleen gazed coolly at Lebec and tried to assess his reliability. He had been virtually exiled from Earth for his criminal activities, but the authorities had not been able to convict him of anything specific. It was rumored he had organized and profited from a lot of the crime in the Western Europe Dome. He had created enough of a problem to demand attention, but had enough power to avoid prosecution. Tall, sleekly muscular with lanky blond hair, his pale blue eyes were staring unfocused at the wall as his quick mind considered the problem.

"That type of safe, the Magnomolecular 2000, is supposed to be unbreachable, you understand." She waited expectantly. Lebec continued when she stayed silent. "I know of only four men who have successfully opened one."

"So much for unbreachable," she muttered.

Lebec shifted his attention to Kyeleen. "One has been rotting on a penal planet for the last five years. The second is safely tucked away in a prison on Earth. The third recently died. You will appreciate this," he added dryly. "The fourth is Vila Restal."

The Federation captain frowned. Where had she heard that name before? She didn't normally know the names of safecrackers, but his was familiar. Her eyes widened. "Blake! Restal is one of Blake's rebels. Isn't he?"

"Yes. I worked with him before he joined up with Blake. He has talent and is discreet on professional matters."

Kyeleen glanced sharply at Lebec. "I don't think you understand. He is an escaped criminal and a terrorist. As a Federation officer, it is my job to get rid of people like that, not employ them."

"You could do both, you know." His tone was mild. "As you say, he _is_ a terrorist and a wanted man."

She stared at him. "Some might consider that murder."

"Yes, and some would consider it a public service and give you a medal," he said impatiently. "It all depends on what you want more: that disc or to protect the rights of a terrorist." He paused. "Look, he's a perfect scapegoat. It will be easy to pin the whole robbery on Blake's crew."

Kyeleen was quiet. "Can you arrange a meeting with Blake?"

Lebec gave a wide smile that sent a chill down her back. "Anything can be arranged."

It was late and the streets were mainly deserted when Kyeleen finally left the meeting. She walked slowly towards home, preoccupied with her problems. Even still, she took note of an occasional shadowy character lurking about. Disgusting, she thought. Everywhere I go, nothing but criminals and rebels. She wasn't alarmed, though. She was armed and experienced. Her father had seen to it that her education was complete. But what about the ethics he had taught her? Where would all this lead? She had begun to deal with criminals. This Lebec would have a slight hold on her. Granted, he didn't know what was on the disc, although she had hinted it was of a very personal nature. Well, at the moment, he was the lesser of two evils. She would deal with her problems one at a time, but things were not as black and white as her father had taught!

* * * * *

"Does anybody know what is going on?" Vila's plaintive voice echoed on the LIBERATOR's flight deck from where he sat on the flight conch. Jenna, at the pilot's console, merely ignored him. Avon, also sitting at his flight station, said, "You will find out with the rest of us when Fearless Leader returns with his visitors."

"Visitors!" Vila perked up noticeably. "Well, that's a first. Maybe we'll get a few friendly faces around here for a change."

"An intelligent face would be an even better change," was Avon's dry reply.

The thief turned and gave Avon an irritated look. It changed abruptly to disbelief and wariness as he caught the sight of Blake escorting the two visitors on to the flight deck. "Lebec!" he said, so softly only Avon heard.

Blake led his two guests to the flight couch, Cally and Gan following alertly behind. When all were seated Blake said, "Avalon said you had a plan we could benefit from. Perhaps you would like to explain now."

Kyeleen edged forward. "My name is Kyeleen and this is Lebec," she said, gesturing to her associate. "I work in a minor capacity with the Federation on Ascopo. The Governor there is blackmailing me with a recording that is locked in a high–security safe. I need to get it back. Lebec here says one of your crew, Vila Restal, can open that safe."

Vila shot Lebec a suspicious look. Jenna slowly walked forward to join the rest of them. Ever practical, she said flatly, "What's in it for us?"

Kyeleen flicked a glance at the smuggler, then returned to look earnestly at Blake. "I've heard that the safe has a list of Federation spies who have infiltrated rebel bases in it. Plus, there are bound to be other secrets that could interest you." This was actually true, but she was sure they'd never get possession of them.

Blake leaned back, put his index finger against his lips as he considered her words.

"Your risk is minimal," she continued. "I can easily smuggle Restal into the office, get what we need, and be out without a soul knowing it happened."

"Wait a minute!" Vila protested. "You make it sound like l'm going in by myself!"

"Lebec and I will be there with you. You have worked with Lebec before, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes, I know him, all right." Vila looked shrewdly at Lebec. "The take must be pretty good for you to be personally involved."

"Don't worry, it is, Vila." Lebec gave him a lazy smile. "I get my pick of any jewels, cash, or other valuables there." That was the deal he worked out for his services. It would also serve to confuse Nieva as to the true purpose of the robbery.

"Jewels?" Vila asked with interest. "If I did this job, what would I get?"

Kyeleen looked puzzled. "The list of infiltrators, among other things."

"A piece of paper!"

"That piece of paper, Vila, is worth a great deal more than gems," Cally admonished him with disapproval.

Vila pulled a disgusted face. "You certainly know how to take the fun out of a job." Then, realizing he had distracted himself, he said stubbornly, "I'm not going alone with those two, in any case."

Kyeleen quickly said, "It would be hazardous to take more people down there. This way there is minimal risk."

"I don't care. I won't go without a backup." He darted a quick look at Lebec. "They might leave me in a pinch."

Jenna, annoyance clearly written on her face, said, "Backup? They should be the ones complaining about a backup with you along. You're much more likely to mess up and leave _them_ in a pinch!"

Vila stood up, seldom–seen anger clouding his features. Her last remark had stung. "Well, I'm not going," he said hotly.

Placatingly, Gan spoke up. "Vila, I'll go with you."

"That's impossible. They'd notice you in a second!" Lebec snapped.

Avon stood and walked towards the couch. He had been watching their guests closely. "Well, they won't notice me," he said flatly.

Before anyone could protest, Blake said with no slight astonishment, "You? You're going to go with Vila?"

"That's right." He turned to face Kyeleen and said arrogantly, "Either we both go, or neither. The choice is yours."

In stunned silence, all eyes turned to Blake, except for Vila's. He was staring in surprise at Avon.

Blake gazed at the computer expert thoughtfully. Slowly, he said, "All right, Avon." Having decided to back the technician, Blake was brisk now and turned to Kyeleen. "That is our condition. Do you still want our help?"

Clearly unhappy, Kyeleen sighed. "I have no choice, do I? The answer is yes." She hoped she could still salvage something out of all this.

It was decided that Vila and Avon would travel to Ascopo with Kyeleen and Lebec in their small craft, the MERCED. The trip would take forty–eight hours. Blake was ill at ease about being so far away from his shipmates, but Kyeleen convinced him that if the LIBERATOR was sighted, security would be increased at the Federation base, and that would increase their chances of getting caught. Blake would give them forty–eight hours to make planetfall and then another twenty–four to accomplish the break–in. In three days, the LIBERATOR would make a quick pass at Ascopo and teleport Avon and Vila up.

* * * * *

Avon was in his cabin collecting the things he would need for the trip. He had just finished when the door chimed. He picked up his bag and went to the door. As the technician opened it, Blake looked up and said, "Avon, I need to talk with you."

"We can talk on the way to the teleport," Avon said as he started to step forward.

"No. We will talk in here." Blake brushed past the startled man and walked into the cabin.

Avon frowned and turned to follow Blake in. "Well?"

"What are you up to, Avon?"

The computer expert paused, then said, "The Federation base we are going to has a computer that is linked up with other computers, including the main one on Earth. As we aren't blowing up this base to smithereens, it seemed like a perfect opportunity for a little sabotage. I will feed into the computer a program I've been developing. It should be undetectable and cause sporadic havoc for quite some time. It will be interesting to see how effective it is."

"Why?"

"It is a challenge, a diversion. Besides, I don't trust those two."

"Why aren't I surprised by that." He paused. "All right, Avon. It sounds like a good plan. You can go." Blake turned to leave.

Avon stepped up to him and said coldly, "I don't _need_ your permission, Blake."

The rebel leader stared down at the smaller man. "No, I don't suppose you do. Don't get so caught up in your schemes that you endanger Vila and the others."

"I'll take care of Vila. Besides, why the sudden concern about Vila? I was sure you were going to allow him to go alone with those two."

Blake's patience was wearing thin. "I don't see how this can be a trap, Avon. The LIBERATOR will never be in any danger. Vila has worked with this Lebec before, so we know he is legitimate."

"I have also heard of Lebec. He has quite a reputation back on Earth."

"An interesting circle you ran with on Earth. I should have realized that you and Vila would have had the same acquaintances." Blake regretted it as soon as he said it.

Avon smiled, but it was devoid of any humor. "If you are trying to insult me by calling me a thief, don't waste your breath. Remember Blake, the LIBERATOR, except for Cally, is manned by a crew of convicted criminals. Thieves, smugglers, murderers and the like. Now, if you will excuse me…." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Blake to stare angrily after him.

* * * * *

Nearly everyone had assembled in the teleport room to see the travelers off. They were waiting now for Blake and Avon to appear.

"What is so special about this type of safe, Vila?" Cally asked curiously.

Vila looked up at her from the container he was rearranging his tools in. "Actually, that safe has been around for about fifteen years, unchanged, which is unusual since security devices are usually obsolete soon after they come out." Vila took on a confident tone as he warmed to his subject. "This safe was very nicely designed. Through a series of magnetic impulse codes, it rearranges the atoms of the alloy it is made of and the safe becomes one solid piece of metal. Access to the magnetic codes is protected by a series of security devices including a small force shield. If tampering is detected, the controls fuse together."

Jenna, sitting at the teleport controls, looked up sharply at the thief during his description. "I had no idea you knew so many big words, Vila."

He grimaced and returned to rearranging and checking his tools. He stepped up his fussing when he saw Avon and Blake enter the teleport room.

Aware that Vila had withdrawn again, Gan said, "That sounds complicated. Have you done that before, Vila?"

Before the thief could answer, Lebec moved to stand next to Vila and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are looking at one of the three living Master Thieves who have opened the impossible!"

"That's marvelous, Vila!" Gan gazed down at the thief with fond admiration. "I had no idea you were that good."

Vila shifted uncomfortably, aware that his shipmates were all looking at him. All except Cally, that is. She was staring intently at Lebec.

Putting on a teleport bracelet, Avon said dryly, "You should have known. He has told us so, often enough."

"Since when does anyone listen to me?" the thief mumbled quietly.

From where he was standing beside Jenna, Blake said, "Is everybody ready?" He looked pointedly at Vila. The little thief looked rather unhappy, but for once didn't protest. "Good. Everyone on to the platform, please. Remember, seventy–two hours from now we will pick you up. Good luck and be careful."

Avon, moving to his position, looked up in startlement at Cally. //Avon, please watch over Vila. I sense danger to him. Beware of Lebec.//

Avon gave her a nearly imperceptible nod of his head, then turned to Blake. "We will be in touch. Put us across."

Blake, his gaze locked onto Avon's, said, "Teleport, Jenna." He watched with growing unease as the quartet shimmered from sight.

* * * * *

The passengers of the MERCED were gathered in the common room, finishing their evening meal. It had been twenty–four hours since they had parted from the LIBERATOR, but relations were still very stiff between them. As soon as they had materialized, Avon had quietly demanded Kyeleen's and Lebec's teleport bracelets.

Kyleen had then shown the pair from the LIBERATOR to their rooms and left them to explore, while she returned to set the small space yacht on course to Ascopo.

Avon irritated her immensely. His cool arrogance and disdainful manner seemed to ignite anger within her every time she saw him. He seemed to want to keep to himself and that suited her just fine.

Her eyes wandered over to where Vila was cleaning his plate with enthusiasm. The yacht was well stocked with food, and Vila had chattered on with delight at the selection available. She hadn't expected to like him, but found herself doing so. He seemed so harmless and charming, in a peculiar sort of way. She suddenly went cold inside when she remembered what they were going to do to him.

Kyeleen stood abruptly and said, "l'm going to check the course and the flight computers." She didn't wait for any acknowledgement and hurried from the common room. She needed time to think.

After Kyeleen's departure, Lebec stood, stretched and went to a cabinet. He pulled out a bottle and turned to the others. "Would anyone care to share a drink or two with me?"

Vila looked up alertly. "Biox Brandy! I haven't tasted that in ages."

Avon stared at Lebec. "I'll pass." The antagonism he felt towards the tall man was growing and he hadn't needed Cally's warning to be suspicious of him. He decided to leave also and stood up.

Vila's head snapped over to watch Avon with an expression of worry. "Are you going, too?"

"Obviously."

"Oh."

Avon caught the indecision play across the thief's face. He obviously did not want to be left alone with Lebec, but the lure of the brandy was too enticing. Well, Avon thought, Vila can't get into that much trouble on the ship, and he felt that they would not be in any danger from these two until they made planetfall.

"Goodnight," Avon said and left. Vila turned back to Lebec, plainly uncomfortable with the situation.

"It is just me and you, Vila. We can reminisce about the good old days." He settled on the chair next to Vila's and poured a generous amount of the amber fluid into the thief's glass. "Here's to success," he drawled and chinked his glass against Vila's.

The thief sipped appreciatively at his drink. "Marvelous stuff!" He took a longer sip.

"Drink up, Vila. You know it's bad luck to open a bottle and not finish it off."

The warming glow of the liquor was spreading out from his middle, making the thief relax a little. "Um, true." He finished off his drink. Lebec leaned forward, topping off his own drink and refilling Vila's glass.

"I imagine you're wondering what I'm doing on Ascopo." Lebec seemed to be speaking to his drink.

The thief started. "Er, ah, well, now that you mention it…." He took another drink to hide his nervousness.

Lebec had been a powerful man, one you never crossed. If you did, you wouldn't live long to brag about it. Vila had done a number of successful jobs that had been arranged by Lebec, but he had always had the uncomfortable feeling it would not have been healthy to refuse them. The thief had always felt intimidated by this tall man and frightened by the feeling that Lebec's outer facade of coolness hid a violent streak. He fervently hoped he never found out, either.

But Vila was confused now, both by the liquor and Lebec's apparent mildness.

Lebec gazed at the wall opposite him. "You could say I was evicted from Earth six months ago. I guess I made one too many enemies." He glanced at Vila. "In answer to your next question, I chose Ascopo on purpose. It may seem like a backwater planet now, but it has a great future — to be the next gateway to a whole cluster of star systems, rich with natural resources." He leaned forward and refilled the thief's glass. "Ascopo will soon be swarming with people who'll have more money than they know what to do with!" A hungry smile grew on his face. "Just think of it, Vila!"

The thief sipped his drink and murmured dreamily, "Sounds like heaven."

The tall blond man settled back in his chair. "You know, I never found anyone as good as you, after you were arrested." The thief's eyebrows arched up in surprise at the unexpected compliment. Lebec continued, "It's true, you know. In fact, I even tried to get you released at one point, but by then some Federation _doctors_ had taken a personal interest in your case."

Vila looked shocked. "I didn't know that! Did you really?"

"Yes, I did. But it doesn't matter since it didn't work." Lebec hesitated and continued on a slightly different tack. "I was quite surprised to hear you had joined up with Blake and his rebellion."

"So was I," the thief said forlornly.

"It must be quite exciting being chased by the Federation, blowing up installations, shooting people, getting shot at," he said as he filled Vila's glass again.

"Oh, yeah. Real exciting." His sarcasm was slurred by the effects of the alcohol.

"You must have changed. As I remember, you never used to take any weapons with you when you went on a job."

"Never needed any."

"Have you heard what the Federation says about you?"

Vila snorted with disgust. "The Federation!" He stopped and a worried look crossed his face. "What do they say?"

"They paint you out to be a pretty blood–thirsty lot, killing anything that gets in your way with no regard for innocent people. That you compulsively destroy property. That you are all hardened criminals and sociopaths. That you should be exterminated."

Vila was still for awhile, a sad look on his face. He sipped at the brandy and said quietly, "'s not true, you know. I really only just open doors and things. Not much good for anything else." He looked unhappy. Abruptly, his head came up and he stared earnestly into Lebec's eyes. "I've only ever killed one man, you know. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. People killin' people everywhere…and he was going to kill Blake! I had to do something…I couldn't let him kill Blake, not after he'd come back for us." He seemed to be pleading with Lebec.

"I believe you, Vila." Lebec smiled suddenly. "You haven't changed at all." He filled Vila's glass again. "Are you happy on the LIBERATOR?" he asked softly.

"Oh, s'all right."

"I wasn't there very long, but I was shocked at the way they treated you. Are they all Alphas?"

"No. There's Gan and Cally." He leaned forward and whispered very loudly, "She's an alien, you know." His voice came back to normal. "A nice one. Not many nice aliens out there." Vila puzzled over this.

"Why do you stay?"

Vila shrugged. "Nowhere else to go."

Lebec stared intently at the thief for a few moments. The timing seemed perfect. Decisively, he said, "Vila, I want you to consider something."

The smaller man blinked owlishly at him.

"After this job, I want you to stay with me. We can be partners. I can offer you security, respect, and riches. We can clean up on Ascopo, for years to come. Think of it! No more running, being shot at, being abused by those people on the LIBERATOR. You can go out for a drink, have a social life and all the creature comforts money can buy. And you will have lots of money. Enough money to retire early to some neutral planet to lead a life of idle luxury. There is no limit for a man of your talents!"

Vila sat in stunned silence, eyes as wide as saucers. His thoughts were jumbled, confused. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, yet. Sleep on it. Think about it. You've got until the LIBERATOR comes back before you need to make a decision."

Vila stood, swaying only slightly. The Biox Brandy was renowned for its potency, and the thief needed to lie down somewhere. "I will think about it. I'd better go now." He carefully backed away from the table and allowed himself to flow out of the room.

Lebec leaned back, satisfaction apparent in his every move. A slow, predatory smile grew over his face as he watched the little thief leave the room.

He would go find Kyeleen now. A few adjustments were needed to the plan.

* * * * *

Vila wandered the corridors in a daze. Lebec's offer was everything he had always wanted and hoped for. But to leave the LIBERATOR…. This was a big decision. Vila knew he was definitely under the influence of the brandy, so he made his decision: I'll think about it tomorrow.

Happy with that, he became more aware of his surroundings. He was standing outside of the captain's cabin. He looked thoughtful for a second and then shrugged.

"Why not?" he mumbled to himself. "After all, I've got to practice whenever I can." In fact, be had been through all the locks on the LIBERATOR, at least once, whether it had been doors, hatches, cabinets or panels. He had been curious about what the locks had hidden, of course, but they were also of a new type and he had enjoyed defeating every single one of then. It had helped pass the time.

Vila knew that Kyeleen was probably still in the pilot's room, so the cabin should be empty. Besides, he just _knew_ the captain's cabin of a fast little yacht would have to have a safe in it.

The door was bypassed in under half a minute. With a triumphant grin, Vila entered the cabin. He stood in the middle of the room and slowly surveyed it.

"Where would I hide if I were a safe?" be muttered to himself.

The room was a little on the large side when you considered the total size of the yacht, but still, after all, it was the captain's quarters. The bed and hygiene area were in an alcove to one side. The main room had a couch, a big over–stuffed chair near a corner, and a desk with a computer terminal on it. Fake wooden panels covered the walls. The overall effect was one of efficient luxury.

Vila ignored a few of the obvious choices and zeroed in on part of the paneling near the chair. Tools were conjured up from out of his clothing and he settled down happily to work on it. "Interesting variation…." But still, in less than three minutes, the safe was open.

He peered eagerly into the safe, but found it empty. He managed to look both annoyed and disgusted. "Somebody's been here before me!" His brow furrowed in thought. "I wonder where Avon's been?" he mused.

The thief froze suddenly. Voices outside the door! The safe was sealed instantly and Vila slid behind the chair and melded with the shadows of the corner.

Kyeleen and Lebec entered, the door sealing behind them.

"Well, what did you want to talk about that had to be said in here?" The woman's voice was wary.

"I want to make a slight change in our plans." Lebec's tone was low, but firm.

"Like what?"

"You said when the safe was opened, I could have my pick of the valuables, right? Well, I pick Vila."

"What?!" Her disbelief was tinged with confusion.

"This will still work. Just listen. We open the safe, you get your disc, we take enough money, papers and such to disguise the real reason of the robbery and then kill Avon, instead of Vila. The break–in will still be blamed on Blake and his band. Nothing really has changed."

The thief was as still as stone behind the chair, unable to even breathe.

After a pause, Kyeleen said, "What about Vila? Suppose be doesn't want to stay?"

"Don't worry about Vila. He is easy to manipulate and I've nearly got him convinced to stay already. As for Blake, we will tell him that Avon's death was due to a mistake on Vila's part. After hearing them talk, I'm sure they will believe it. They won't want him back and we don't have to worry about them coming after him. Everything is covered." Lebec sounded pleased.

"Suppose he talks?"

Lebec chuckled and the thief felt icy fingers trace down his spine. "Vila? He knows how to survive. He won't talk. In fact, he won't be doing anything unless he clears it with me first."

"All right." Kyeleen's voice was decisive. "That sounds acceptable. Anything else?" She was relieved that Vila wasn't going to die. Avon, well, he was more in line with her idea of a cold–hearted terrorist. The idea of his death wasn't as disturbing.

"No. That's everything." His voice was mild now.

"l'm going back to the flight deck for awhile. See you in the morning."

Vila heard the door hiss open, footsteps as both the conspirators left the room, and then the door slide shut. He huddled in on himself in shock, too numb to move. He blinked and realized he should leave; that he'd be safer in his own cabin. He glided to the door, listened, then was out of the cabin and down the corridor in a blink of an eye.

As he walked back to his cabin, his thoughts were in turmoil. They had been going kill him! He certainly could not trust them after that. His first instinct was to run — to put as much distance between them as possible — but there was nowhere to run on a ship this small.

Maybe he should contact Blake. Then he remembered with bitterness that Blake had allowed these two to take him away and hadn't given any weight to the thief's protests. Maybe he couldn't trust Blake either. Besides, the LIBERATOR was too far away to help.

Perhaps he should go along with it; maybe it wouldn't be so bad thieving for Lebec. He knew he would probably be frightened most of the time; that he'd just be a tool to be used, but wasn't that how it was now? Blake's schemes usually scared him silly and almost always put him in danger. Plus, it was always, "Vila, bring your bag of tricks;" or, "Vila, you're coming along. We need some doors open;" never, "We need you, Vila."

In his growing despair, Vila's alternatives both looked bleak. Ascopo or the LIBERATOR. It was a fool's choice. Avon always says l'm a fool, he thought. I guess he was right.

He stopped walking suddenly, confronted by a closed door. He stared at it blankly. This wasn't his door, so whose was it?

"Avon's…." he said aloud as he finally recognized it. He shook his head slowly and sighed, "Riches, safety, and respect," and softly knocked on the door.

Avon sat at the computer terminal, adding a few more devious complexities to his program. He heard the soft knock at his door and frowned at the distraction.

"Avon!" Vila's voice was soft, but desperate.

"Open," he commanded the door, and rose to greet the thief.

Vila rushed in and quickly thumbed the control to close and lock the door. The smaller man looked pale, frightened and obviously drunk.

"What has happened?" Avon's voice was clipped.

It all tumbled out in a confused rush. "They were going to kill me, and now they'll kill you and tell Blake l'm to blame and have to stay there!"

Avon gave a small sigh and walked over to Vila. The technician took hold of him by the upper arm and guided him over to the bed. The thief mumbled in distress the entire way.

"Sit," Avon ordered. He considered giving Vila some coffee, but then he'd have a wide–awake drunk. Better to find out what was wrong and then let Vila sleep it off. He pulled up a chair to sit across from the agitated thief.

"Vila!" his voice full of command.

"Eh?"

"What happened after I left? Slowly, now."

Vila swallowed and visibly collected himself. Avon's very presence was calming him down.

"Well…he got me drunk!" There was a faint air of accusation to his words.

Avon suppressed a smile. "So I see. What else?"

"We talked. Avon, he wanted me to be his partner. He said we could clean up on Ascopo, become filthy rich. No more space battles, hairy aliens, and being chased and shot at. Just some honest thieving."

Avon studied the thief for a few moments. "What did you tell him?" he asked quietly.

Vila sighed. "That I'd think about it. It's not the sort of thing I'd decide after I've been drinking, you know. Anyway, I left then and went for a walk. I, um, well…. I was feeling pretty good." He paused uncomfortably. "I felt so good, I wanted to open something."

Avon looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

Vila grimaced. "I broke into the captain's cabin and opened the safe."

The technician's eyebrows shot up. "You did what?" he said softly.

The thief grinned. "It was already empty. I thought maybe you had got there first."

Not quite keeping the laughter out of his eyes, Avon shook his head. "What happened after that?"

Vila sobered up instantly. "I heard them coning and hid. Lebec said he wanted to change the plans." The thief's brow furrowed in concentration. "He said the job would go as planned except that now, instead of killing me, they'd kill you and still blame the robbery on Blake. Then they'd tell Blake that it was my fault you'd gotten killed and then I'd have to stay there with Lebec."

Avon leaned back in his chair. "Ahhh. So that is their plan."

Vila edged forward, drawing closer to the technician. "Avon," he said intently, "let's take the ship now and turn it back towards the LIBERATOR."

The technician's dark eyes flicked down to Vila. "No. Now that we know what their plan is, we can use it against them. We can still get what we came for and avoid their trap in the process."

"Avon! They're going to try and kill you! Let's leave, please!" pleaded the thief.

A small smile appeared. "They'll find that it is not that easy. Vila, they won't try anything until we are inside of the Federation base. Once inside, I'll just disappear. They won't raise the alarm for fear of jeopardizing what they are doing, and I doubt they will waste time looking for me, either. By the way, how long do you estimate it will take you to open that safe?"

"About fifteen to sixteen minutes." At Avon's look of surprise, the thief defended himself. "Well, it _is_ supposed to be impossible. Besides, I have to time certain sequences—"

"Quite," said Avon, holding up his band to stop Vila from giving a possibly long explanation. "What I plan to do shouldn't take much longer than that. Try to stall for at least five minutes extra. That way I can finish and be on my way out before you."

Vila looked confused and alarmed. "But, but…they'll kill me then, won't they?!"

Avon looked him straight in the eye. "No, they won't. There is no reason for them to kill you. On the contrary, Lebec has some very profitable reasons to keep you alive. You will be safe, believe me."

"How do you know that? You're betting my life on this, you know! " Vila was getting agitated again.

Avon leaned forward and shook the thief lightly by the shoulders. "Vila! I give you my word — you will be safe."

"Oh." Vila looked thoughtful. "Well, that's all right then." He frowned again in worry. "Are you sure?"

Avon shook his head in exasperation and sighed. "Yes, Vila."

"Oh."

The technician continued. "You and I will meet afterwards at a place we will decide on. I will wait for you until you can safely leave those two. Understood?"

"Yes, but why? Why not just wait until the LIBERATOR can teleport us back?"

"Because we can't be sure when the LIBERATOR will be back."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they come back? What aren't you telling me?" Vila's voice began to rise with anxiety.

Making a vow to himself to never again discuss strategy with Vila when he was drunk, Avon said, "You know as much as I do." The computer expert looked sour. "About this, at least. I was simply making plans in case something unexpected happens. And now," he stood, pulling Vila up with him, "it is time for all good thieves to go to sleep." He led Vila to the door.

"All right, all right! I can take a hint, you know. Avon, this plan of yours: it will work, won't it?" he queried.

The technician gave a slight smile. "Probably," he teased.

Vila looked disgusted. "I don't like it!" With that the thief pulled away from Avon and made his unsteady way to his own cabin.

As Avon watched him disappear through the doorway, his thoughts turned to the new information and his face hardened.

* * * * *

The golden rays of the afternoon sun were not strong enough to warm the city as it hustled about its business. Kyeleen led her small group through the crowned streets towards headquarters. Governor Nieva had left this morning for one of the northern continents for an inspection tour that was to last three days. It was an excellent opportunity for the break–in.

She glanced back at the men accompanying her, noting how relaxed all three seemed, but in different ways. Lebec's ease put her in mind of a cat on guard in front of a mouse hole. Avon, on the other hand, seemed indifferent, almost bored. Vila was following closely behind Avon, his attention wandering among the passing people and buildings. He seemed only vaguely aware of his companions.

Kyeleen focussed her attention on the street ahead of her and considered Avon for a while longer. What had, at first, seemed to be rudeness, she now perceived as blunt efficiency. She had begun to form a grudging admiration for his obvious intelligence and controlled composure. These were not the qualities she had imagined in a terrorist. They were instead supposed to be brutal, callous, greedy, and selfish. She was more unsure than ever of what she would or would not do in Nieva's office after she had possession of the disc. Could she really shoot this man? Would it be an execution or murder?

Security was disgustingly lax as they made their entrance into headquarters. The guards made no searches and passed them all through simply because they were with her. She made a mental note to change the procedure and tighten up security.

She stopped at the elevator and turned to the others. "Now, when we— Where is Avon?" She spoke quietly, but there was a hard edge to her voice. Lebec spun about in surprise. In a few quick strides he was back at the last intersection, checking each corridor for the missing computer expert. His gaze, cold and cruel, settled on Vila.

"Where is he?" he demanded with fierce intensity as he advanced on the frightened thief.

Vila went quite pale. He backpedaled until he bumped against the wall, shaking his head all the way. "Don't…I don't know!" he stammered.

Lebec towered over the terrified thief. He grabbed Vila by the upper arms and gave him a shake. "Tell me where he is!" he hissed angrily.

"Leave it!" Kyeleen spoke sharply. "We can do without Avon."

The elevator door opened. Lebec cast a dark look at the Federation captain, then shoved Vila into the elevator. "We had better!"

Kyeleen followed them in, outwardly calm, but her heart was racing. Where was Avon? Should she continue with the plan? She glanced at Vila who stood pale and quiet in the corner. He was so frightened of them that her heart went out to him with a surge of protectiveness.

* * * * *

Avon had followed the trio at a discreet distance until he heard them discover his absence. He drew his weapon and waited. Despite his assurances to Vila, he lingered until he was sure they would not harm the thief. A small smile appeared on his face as he heard Kyeleen's sharp, "Leave it." Perhaps the phrase was linked genetically to the authority chromosome, he mused to himself.

He paused while the elevator door closed, then set off to find an empty room with a computer terminal in it.

* * * * *

Ushering them into the office, Kyeleen pointed at the safe and said, "There it is, Vila. Make it quick!"

Without pausing in his stride, Vila hurried over to the safe and began to study it. He took out a probe, and with extreme delicacy examined the safe.

The Federation captain settled down at the desk, her eyes watching the thief's every move. This was her most vulnerable time. She felt both excited and a dreadful sense of fate. The plan was in motion now; she couldn't stop it if she wanted to.

* * * * *

Avon chose a succession of empty and functional–looking corridors until he found a room marked Auxiliary Power. Trying the door, he found it locked. The computer expert slipped off his shoe and pulled the slim lockpick from its hiding place. The door was opened after a minute of careful manipulation. After the affair with the Amagons, Vila had taught Avon a few shortcuts for unlocking doors. It now took the technician only a fraction of the time it would have required before.

The room was empty and Avon slipped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. It appeared to be a place where the main power cables entered and then branched off to other areas. He sat down at the terminal and was quickly absorbed as be applied himself to the problem of entering his program. Quicker than he had opened the door, he was into the system. In an astoundingly short period, he had entered his program as well. He worked smoothly and rapidly, his mind totally sympathetic with the flawless logic of the computer.

He had nearly exited the system when be was struck by a thought. Calling up the personnel files, he checked the entry for 'Adaven, Kyeleen'. He grew very thoughtful as be scanned the screen. She was fairly high–ranking on the planet and had an impeccable record. Curious. He made a mental note of her address and exited the system.

The technician glanced at his chronometer and noted fourteen minutes had passed since he'd left the others. He had better leave now. As he stood, the door opened and a bored Federation guard entered the room.

Avon's reactions were faster, but his position was awkward. Drawing his weapon, he whirled about hoping for an easy target. The guard responded reflexively and flung himself on Avon before the technician could level the gun. They crashed onto the terminal's desk, struggling for Avon's weapon. The gun went off, searing a hole in the wall next to the power cables. Distracted, the guard hesitated and Avon pitched the bigger man off of him. Falling awkwardly, the guard landed on his head and was still.

Avon straightened and smoothed his clothing, thinking rapidly. The alarm sounded. A minute, maybe two he thought, and then they'd be here to investigate. He bent down to strip the man's shirt and trousers off. He pulled his own off so fast, he heard a seam rip. So quick was the exchange, he didn't bother with the fastenings. Lastly, the technician tore off one of the teleport bracelets from his wrist and clamped it on the guard's arm. Avon hoisted the man up, dragged him over to the console controlling the power cables and dumped him on top of it. Reaching into his former pocket, he withdrew a small explosive device he'd brought along as a possible diversion. He placed it on the controls, setting it for ten seconds. The technician literally dove behind the desk the computer sat on.

The explosion was quite spectacular. Arcs of electricity danced then disappeared. Black smoke poured out as insulating melted and the console burned. The lights flickered and died.

Avon, his ears ringing, slowly sat up. By sense of touch, he made sure his uniform had been put on correctly. He waited.

The door burst open and a powerful light swung quickly over the room, settling on the fire. Shouts and commands filled the room. Men poured in and began quenching the flames.

In this confusion, Avon got to his feet and slipped into the maelstrom of action. An officer shouted at him to fetch Engineering and pushed him towards the door.

The corridors were lit with emergency lights. Avon quickly and without further notice, escaped from the building and into the city.

* * * * *

Lebec stood well away from Vila, leaning back against the wall and facing the door. After two or three minutes, be shifted a little and his eyes narrowed as he studied Vila closer. A minute later, he strode up to the thief and demanded, "You're stalling! What are you up to, Vila?"

The thief jumped and turned to stare up at the taller man, his face puzzled and just a shade too innocent for anyone who knew him well.

"Who do you mean?" he said indignantly. His attitude took on an irritated tone. "This is an extremely complicated safe, you know. Do you expect me to open it with just a wave of my hand?"

Lebec took a step closer. "Don't try your routine on me, Vila. You forget I know you," he said quietly. "You will open that safe, and you will open it as fast as you can."

The thief visibly swallowed and said nervously, "Eh, right." He turned back to the safe and grimaced to himself. Stall, Avon said. Give him time so he doesn't get caught. Well…he could probably give him a couple of minutes more if he were careful. Vila took a deep breath, let it out and raised the probe to the locking mechanism again.

Ten minutes later, the safe clicked open. Vila stepped back as Kyeleen hurried up to the safe and gathered all the recording discs together. She then went to the projection console and scanned each one until she was sure she had the right one. Kyeleen slipped that one in her pocket. The others she dropped into the document case they had brought with them.

Lebec, in the meanwhile, had not been idle. He had been pulling out quite a collection of gems, cash and securities. Reaching, he took the case from Kyeleen and scooped the valuables into it.

Vila watched the emptying of the safe with unhappiness. When it looked as if they were done, he prompted, "What about Blake's list?"

Lebec looked at Kyeleen. She quickly shifted through the documents and pulled out four. "These would interest him the most." She dropped them into the case as well.

At that moment, the alarm sounded. Both Kyeleen and Lebec turned and stared at the thief.

"It wasn't me!" he protested.

"Avon, then," said the captain. She turned to the desk intercom and spoke. "Captain Adaven here. What is the nature of the alarm?"

"A report of shots fired down in Auxiliary Power. Possible intruder, Captain."

"Very well. lmplement Intruder Alert, Condition Red. Out." She turned to the others. "Come with me. I'll escort you out."

"Wait!" ordered Lebec. He caught Vila's left forearm in a steely grip. The thief was too alarmed and startled to resist. Lebec pulled off both teleport bracelets.

"Hey!" protested the thief. "You can't take 'em both!"

Lebec looked him straight in the eye. "I already have," he said mildly.

The taller man pocketed one of the bracelets. He examined the other quite closely, then smashed it against the table. As Lebec threw the bracelet to the floor, Vila's eyes widened in stunned disbelief. "No!"

There was a rumble they felt, more than heard, and the lights went out. The suffocating blackness wrapped around them.

"Hadn't we better leave?" Vila's voice suggested with a hint of panic.

"No. It'll be better to wait for the emergency lighting to come on. Besides, it won't do us any good to walk into any further explosions." The Federation Captain's voice was tense. They waited.

After what seemed to be an eternity to Vila's already stretched nerves — but was actually one to two minutes — the lights flickered then stayed on, although much dimmer than before.

Kyeleen snatched up the desktop communicator and punched out a code. "This is Captain Adaven. Report!"

The tinny voice replied, "Captain, we've found what's left of the intruder. He must have been electrocuted when he sabotaged the power cables."

"Just one so far?"

"Yes, Captain. Engineering's on their way down to assess the damage."

"Excellent. I'll be there presently. Out." She turned to her two companions.

Vila was staring at her, a look of horror spreading across his face. "Avon!"

"I think it must be," she said slowly as she studied his stunned expression. "I'm sorry, Vila."

The thief's gaze drifted sightlessly to stare at the far wall. "Avon! That can't have happened to Avon!"

He tried to picture the computer expert, always so deft and knowledgeable with machines, making a fatal mistake with something as simple as a power relay or the explosives he used. And Avon always doubled checked his equipment before be went on a job. The whole thing seemed impossible to Vila. But perhaps, he acknowledged to himself, he just didn't want to accept the fact that Avon could be dead.

His eyes snapped back to Kyeleen. "I have to go make sure, one way or another."

"Don't be stupid, Vila," Lebec said scornfully. "We have to get out of here. Now. The fool got himself killed."

"Lebec is right. I'll see you two safely out, then go check the body myself. Let's go." Again, Kyeleen's voice brooked no opposition.

Vila knew they were right about leaving now. It was just that the thief had never felt so alone before. Avon was perhaps dead, he had no teleport bracelet, and worse, his only two acquaintances on the entire planet were a Federation officer and a man he didn't trust — a man who had been planning Vila's own death three days before. He felt panic rising through his numbness. How could it have gone so wrong? It was all Avon's fault, and now he, Vila, would have to pay the price.

Kyeleen watched the two men disappear into the dusk–filled city and tried to quell her misgivings about letting Vila leave with Lebec; not that she could do anything about it, anyway. Besides, she had other, more immediate, matters to attend to, and consigned the two to their fate.

When she arrived at Auxiliary Power, acrid smoke still hung heavily about. The fire had been put out and Kyeleen moved forward through the debris to the smoldering rubble that had been the console. Her sub–commander directed a torch onto what was left of a man sprawled on the floor. He was a charred and misshapened mess. Not all of the clothing had been scorched beyond identification, though. There was a tint of grey–green colored cloth left of the tunic — the same color that Avon had worn.

She took the beam of light from the trooper and focussed it on the body's wrist. Something was different and it had caught her attention. A wide metallic band was partially melted onto the arm.

"A teleport bracelet." She spoke her discovery out loud without really realizing it.

"Blake's crew!" one of the troopers blurted out.

"Darned, murdering devils!" cursed another.

"Well then, I want a thorough and complete check of this base done. Every room must be examined. I want to know what they were after," she ordered, feeling like a hypocrite.

She glanced back at the body. So, that's how the proud and disdainful Avon ends up, she thought. She frowned as she stared at the unidentifiable corpse, remembering Vila's disbelief. A vague uneasiness began to worry her — suppose it wasn't Avon….

"Sub–commander, I also want a complete tally taken of the troops while you're at it."

"Yes, Captain."

* * * * *

Avon slouched inconspicuously against a building, not far from the hotel where he had spent the previous night with Vila and the others. Evening had fallen a couple of hours earlier, and it had gotten quite cold in the meantime. He huddled down in the heavy coat he had borrowed from a crowded and dimly lit pub. Luckily, it hid the Federation uniform he wore from sight.

He breathed out a heavy a sigh and watched it turn to fog in the chill air. No sign of Vila or the others. That they would return to the hotel had been a long–shot, but Avon felt he had to rule it out. Now, he would go to the rendezvous spot that he and the thief had agreed upon; next to the rubbish bin behind an office building had seemed a safe enough place to wait. Now he would put it to the test. He just hoped the thief wouldn't be too long in arriving.

* * * * *

Across the city in a wealthy residential area, Lebec led Vila to the rear gate of a rich estate. The thief was worried and preoccupied, not really noticing where he was going. He felt his best bet was to wait, maybe steal his bracelet back when the opportunity presented itself.

They stopped in front of the gate. "Open it," Lebec ordered.

Vila peered anxiously about. "Why?"

"Because I told you to." Lebec's voice was tense.

Vila hesitated. "Look, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, I've been through a lot already and I might make a mistake."

Lebec reached out, took hold of the little thief by his tunic and slammed him violently against the wall. He followed through with a vicious backhanded slap to Vila's face. Pinning the thief to the wall, he snarled, "You _have_ just made a mistake, Vila! I'm only going to tell you this once: You will do _exactly_ what I say, when I say it, or you will regret it. Do you understand?" The last was said slowly, each word emphasized.

The thief, his eyes tightly closed in terror, could only manage a weak nod of his head.

"Then get that open!" He threw the smaller man towards the gate. Lebec was somewhat mollified when the gate swung open three seconds after Vila reached it.

The blond man smiled. That was _fast_! The little Delta was an absolute genius when it came to locks. Vila would be his key to wealth and power.

It was not long before they had found, opened, and emptied the safe. A small fortune of valuables was stuffed into a cloth sack Lebec produced.

The two men were nearly out of the house when they heard someone walking towards them. Lebec pulled Vila through a doorway off the hall they were in and drew a gun. The newcomer strolled by the entranceway, oblivious to the hidden men. Vila easily recognized a security guard and was relieved they hadn't been discovered.

Lebec glanced down at the thief, then stepped out into the hall, handgun held ready. He took careful aim and fired, shooting the unsuspecting man in the back. Lebec looked back at the horrified thief and smiled: a soulless, evil smile. "Now we can leave."

An hour later, the two men were in the heart of the seedier side of the city. It was brightly lit, noisy and crowded. Bars, gambling dens, dancing clubs and cafes were bustling with activity and rowdiness. Litter was everywhere.

Vila was numb and exhausted. His face ached and throbbed where Lebec had hit him. He was so scared of the other man, he didn't dare to even _think_ of trying to escape.

The blond man steered him into a casino and up some stairs at the back that led to a hallway with a half dozen doors off of it. Lebec went to one, opened it and gestured for Vila to precede him in. It was a dowdy suite of rooms. The main area was a den with a kitchen alcove off to one side. Vila saw an open doorway that led into a dimly lit bedroom. The furniture was old, but still in good condition.

Lebec gestured to a chair beside the kitchen table. "Sit. Make yourself at home while I get us a little celebratory drink." The taller man went to a shelf and poured two glasses of wine. He reached up into a cabinet and poured out a small bottle of milky fluid. Measuring a capful, he poured it into one of the glasses.

"Here we go." He turned and set the glasses on the table, casually placing the discolored drink in front of Vila. "Drink up."

Vila hesitated. Lebec sat down, dumping the cloth bag on the table. Be took out his gun and placed it on the table just in front of him, then glanced up at Vila with an air of expectation.

The thief dropped his gaze to the table and reached for the glass. He downed the contents as quickly as possible. It tasted bitter. He stared at the glass in defeat. "What was in it?" be asked quietly.

Lebec sipped his drink slowly. "A strong sedative, mildly addicting. I just wanted to be sure you'd have plenty of uninterrupted sleep. I have a lot to do today, and tonight will be very busy for us both. Now, I think it's best if you lie down in the bedroom. The drug acts fairly quickly."

Vila swallowed hard and stood. Slowly, reluctantly, he walked to the bedroom. As he reached the bed, a wave of dizziness overtook him and he stumbled down onto the mattress. Pulling himself to the center, he allowed his body to collapse. He turned so that he'd be facing the doorway. Reality slipped into the distance as the drug stole his energy, leaving him nerveless and floating. He clung to his despair as he would have to a life raft. It was the only solid thing in his existence at the moment.

* * * * *

The LIBERATOR sped towards Ascopo, the gleaming white hull in sharp contrast to the impossible blackness of deep space. The green bulb in the back glowed with eerie intensity as she raced towards the distant stars.

On the flight deck, Blake stared glumly at the viewscreen. Even though the crew was at their stations, the control room seemed unnaturally quiet. The absence of Avon and Vila in the past three days had left them unbalanced, and a vague unease had persisted. Tempers grew short, and silence now prevailed.

Blake was pulled back to awareness when he heard Cally moan. He hurried to her side and gently held her steady as she swayed in her seat.

"What is it, Cally? What's wrong?" His deep voice was full of concern.

She straightened and focussed her gaze on the rebel leader. "I felt…Vila for an instant. Something terrible has happened. Blake, we must hurry! We must get them back." The usually calm Auron was visibly upset.

"We will, Cally," he reassured her. "Can you tell us anything else?"

She looked distant. "I was trying to contact him. He feels…hopeless…frightened…so _alone_! I almost couldn't bear it. We _have_ to help him!" She was almost pleading.

"We will, Cally." Blake straightened and looked around.

"Jenna, increase speed to standard by ten. Gan, try to make contact with Vila by his teleport bracelet. Zen, use long–range scanners along predicted course. Are there any Federation ships in the area?"

++Confirmed. Long–range scan negative.++

"LIBERATOR to Vila, LIBERATOR to Vila. Come In, Vila," Gan's voice droned on in the background.

"Lebec here. What can I do for you, LIBERATOR?" The voice was cool.

"Lebec!" Blake was startled. "I want to speak to Vila; please put him on."

"I'm afraid he doesn't want to speak to you, though. You see, he wants to stay here with me."

Blake hesitated; he hadn't expected that. "I don't believe you. Let me speak to him." he said bluntly.

"You can't; he's passed out. Drunk."

"Right. Let me speak with Avon." Blake was getting angry, his voice threatening.

"Sorry to disappoint you again, Blake. You can't speak with Avon. He's dead."

"WHAT?!" Blake roared.

"Vila made a stupid mistake. The alarms went off and Avon was shot. That's why Vila doesn't want to go back. He's scared of you. There is nothing for you here, Blake. Accept your losses and leave while you can."

When Blake finally spoke, breaking the tension, he said, "Let me talk with Kyeleen."

"She doesn't want to have anything to do with you. We weren't able to get what she wanted and now she's being watched." Pause. "You better get this through your thick skull; there's nothing for you here. Don't even try to find Vila; he doesn't want to be found. Goodbye, Blake." The communications line went dead, the connection broken.

The crew of the LIBERATOR stared in stunned silence at each other. What the hell had happened?

* * * * *

On Ascopo, Lebec sauntered into the dimly lit bedroom, twirling the teleport bracelet loosely around his fingers, smiling smugly. Vila stared up at him, his expression bleak. The thief had heard the entire conversation. He had tried desperately to cry out, to move, but his body had betrayed him. Tears of frustration rolled down his face.

Lebec, aware that the thief was watching him, dropped the bracelet to the floor and smashed it with his heel.

"You're finished with them, Vila. They'll not come to look for you, now. Your life is here."

It was too much for the thief. With a small sob he closed his eyes, no longer having the fight to keep them open. Reality was unbearable: Avon was probably dead, his friends on the LIBERATOR thought he was responsible, and here he was trapped, unable to get out of this mess. He surrendered to his despair, totally, and gave himself up to the swirling blackness that offered oblivion.

* * * * *

Avon sat wedged into a corner behind the old office building, hidden from sight. He was cold and stiff from waiting all night. He glanced at his chronometer. With the eastern sky starting to lighten, he decided that Vila was not going to appear. He raised his teleport bracelet to his lips.

"LIBERATOR, can you hear me?"

"Avon!" came Blake's incredulous shout.

"Can you speak a little louder? I don't think the people down the street heard you." Annoyance was plain in his voice.

"Sorry." Blake chuckled with relief. "But we had just heard that you were dead. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said impatiently. "But there have been some problems down here."

"Avon, where's Vila?" Cally interrupted.

"That's one of the problems," the computer expert admitted. "I was hoping you might have heard from him."

"We just tried to reach him and got Lebec instead. He said Vila had made a mistake and you had been shot because of it. That Vila was drunk now and wanted to stay on Ascopo."

"He'd _have_ to be drunk to want to stay here," Avon grumbled.

"Avon, what has happened?" Cally sounded worried.

"Now is not the time to go into it," he evaded. "The Federation might be monitoring this frequency. With that in mind, can you tell me your status?"

"Our plans haven't changed," Blake said carefully.

Avon frowned. That meant the LIBERATOR would be stopping for a fast pickup in approximately three hours. It didn't leave him very much time.

"I'm going to try to locate Vila. I may need more time, though."

"We will work something out after we arrive and can teleport you up."

"No, Blake. I will stay here until I can find him."

"Avon, you'll need help."

"We'll see. Call me when you reach teleport range. Out."

Avon got stiffly to his feet and stretched. He felt only mildly tired, since he had managed to doze lightly on and off while he waited. He was irritated and worried about Vila. It was apparent the thief couldn't come to him, so Avon would have to find Vila instead. His only lead was Kyeleen. She'd located Lebec once before, perhaps she could do it again. All he had to do was convince her.

He buried his hands into the deep pockets of his coat and set off into the cold and dewy dawn to find her house.

* * * * *

Kyeleen was halfway through her breakfast when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Breakfast for one. What a pity. Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I joined you."

She froze at the first word." Avon," she said quietly, her heart pounding frantically. "Please," she said carefully, nodding her head towards the food dispenser, "help yourself."

Avon slid into view, a Federation handgun pointed straight at her chest. She watched him punch up a duplicate of her breakfast. He looked wary, but calm. She was only slightly reassured.

"You're looking quite fit for someone who's been electrocuted into a charred lump," she began.

Avon, his gaze and gun never wavering from her, placed his tray on the counter beside him. He nibbled slowly at the food.

"Thank you. That was quit unavoidable, I'm afraid. I hope it didn't prevent you from achieving success?" he inquired politely.

"No, our part went well," she said carefully.

"And you were able to get that recorded disc?"

She nodded.

"Excellent." He paused, taking another bite. "Then all I need is to find Vila and we shall be able to leave. Do you know where he is?" The question was casually put, but his dark eyes were particularly intense.

"When last I saw him, he had left the base safely with Lebec," she answered truthfully.

"I see. Perhaps I can persuade you to help me locate Lebec then?"

She swallowed. The most reasonable thing was to help him and get them both off the planet as quickly as possible. And if she was truthful to herself, the thought of leaving the harmless little thief with Lebec had been bothering her. The choice was surprisingly easy.

"All right, I'll help you find Vila," she said decisively She saw startlement briefly in the technician's face. "When he's found, will you both leave Ascopo without further trouble?" she asked.

"Yes." The answer was simple, but it seemed to satisfy her.

"It may take awhile to find them, though. I don't know where Lebec lives exactly." As Avon's face darkened, she added hurriedly, "But I do know a number of people who might know. "

"Let's get started then." The computer expert was abrupt and very business–like. "We haven't much time."

Kyeleen stood up cautiously. Avon slipped his gun behind his waistband. "I see you are unarmed. You will remain that way. Remember that I _do_ have a gun and that I do not tolerate betrayal." It was an icy warning.

"I understand," was her neutral reply as she walked slowly towards her door. She felt, more than heard, the dark presence follow her out.

Two hours later, the unlikely pair was following a promising lead when Avon's bracelet chimed. He scowled and motioned to an alley they were passing. "In here," he said briskly. Sheltered from view, he activated the communicator.

"Avon here. What's your status?"

Blake's answer was worried. "We are in teleport range now. The planet has launched interceptors. Have you found Vila?"

"Not yet, but l'm getting closer."

"Avon, I don't like this, but we are going to have to teleport you up. It is dangerous for you down there and we need you here, now."

Stunned, Avon said, "What are you saying, Blake?"

"We'll come back for him, but I have my reasons. Teleporting now."

Avon fairly ripped the bracelet from his wrist. "I don't think so, Blake. Look, I know you're rather busy at the moment and have to run along. Come back later when you have more time. Avon out."

The technician cut transmission and placed the bracelet in his pocket. He turned to Kyeleen and said coolly, "Shall we continue?"

The very surprised Federation captain could only nod mutely and follow him back into the street.

* * * * *

"Damn the man!" shouted Blake. "Avon? Avon!" He glared at Cally standing across the teleport console from him and hit the ship's intercom switch.

"Status, Jenna!"

"Interceptors are closing. Are they aboard yet?" she said calmly.

"No, and Avon refused to teleport up."

The pilot quickly considered their situation. "It would be unwise to engage the interceptors with this short of crew. Our best advantage will be to simply outrun them."

"Wait, Jenna," Cally cut in. "Give me a minute before we leave," she pleaded.

"I can give you two and a half," the ex–smuggler said, eyeing the tactical screen.

"Thank you, Jenna." The Auron looked earnestly at the rebel leader. "Blake, since the LIBERATOR has to outrun the interceptors, you don't really need me on board. Teleport me down; I can help them."

Blake, angry and stubborn, did net reply.

" _They_ are in more danger than we are," she insisted. //Please.//

Blake heaved a sigh and conceded. "All right. How much time will you need?"

"Give as two days and then make another run in like this," she said, taking two teleport bracelets from the rack.

"You got it."

The Auron warrior picked up a small pack leaning unnoticed against the console and ran lightly to the teleport chamber. "I am ready."

Blake shook his head ruefully. "So I see. Be careful, Cally."

//I will. See that you do the same,// came her gentle reply.

Blake quickly set the teleport coordinates. "Since I can't pinpoint Avon with his bracelet deactivated, the outskirts of the city will be the safest place to put you down."

Cally nodded.

"Good luck. Teleporting now." The Auron shimmered from sight.

Blake tapped the intercom again. "Jenna, get us the hell out of here!" He held on tight as the LIBERATOR exploded from orbit at top speed.

* * * * *

The teleport effect that accompanied Cally's arrival in the small glade went unnoticed by all except for a few birds. She scarcely noted their surprised squawks as she scanned the clearing, her weapon held ready. Satisfied that she was unobserved, she orientated herself and started walking towards the city.

A half–hour later, she was passing through a residential area when she heard angry voices. Curious, she followed the sound until she came upon a small crowd of upset people hovering near a small, nondescript house. A Federation ground car was parked outside. Cally edged closer and merged with the agitated group.

Suddenly, two Federation soldiers burst from the house, half dragging a terrified woman between then. She was pleading, screaming with them to leave her alone. The crowd reacted to her distress, drawing tighter together and advancing a few steps closer. A third soldier near the ground car brought his rifle around, aiming it at the crowd and shouting a warning for them to keep back.

A boy of about fourteen jumped forward to stand in front of the pair with the hysterical woman.

"Leave my mother alone! " he shouted. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"Beat it, brat," the larger trooper growled. They continued to drag the woman towards the ground car.

The boy turned to face the crowd. Desperate, he yelled, "They're only doing this because my father won't sell his import business to Governor Nieva! We've done nothing wrong! Please, help us!"

The soldier who had spoken released the woman and slipped his rifle off his shoulder. Holding it in both hands, he slammed the butt of it against the side of the boy's head, then swung the gun around to cover the crowd. As the boy dropped like a stone, the trooper snarled, "Damn stupid little bastard! Anybody else want some of what he got? Get back, all of you!" The crowd hesitated. Cally began to push her way to the front.

The boy's mother started struggling wildly, mindless in her fear and horror. She broke free and ran to her fallen child.

"Get her!" yelled the soldier who had hit the boy. He swung his rifle around to aim it at her.

Cally was in position now. With a warrior's experience, she quickly aimed at the trooper who was threatening the huddled woman, and fired, killing him instantly. She shifted slightly and fired again. The second trooper fell dead beside the first. As she leaped forward to get a clear shot of the soldier by the ground car, he dove into the armored vehicle and sped down the street. She frowned as it turned a corner and disappeared.

Cally turned back to the crowd. Pandemonium reigned as people ran, scattering in all directions. The Auron ignored them and went over to kneel beside the woman and the boy. She shifted the woman's arm so that she could examine the boy's head. It had a large cut that was bleeding profusely. Cally drew her knife and cut a strip of cloth off the lady's loose blouse. Making a rough dressing. Cally tied it around the moaning teenager's head.

"He is regaining consciousness." Cally's earnest words slowly penetrated the woman's distress. "You must take him somewhere safe. He should be examined by a doctor — one you can trust."

"Yes…I know someone…a friend," she sobbed.

"Good. I will help you take him there."

"Excuse us," a new voice said, "but I think we can help you out."

Cally looked up quickly at the newcomers. The one who spoke was a medium sized man, around thirty, with wavy dark hair and a somber expression. His companion was a woman in her late thirties, with shoulder length blond curly hair and thick glasses. They appeared anxious, but non–threatening.

Cally stood up. "I am Cally. How can you help?"

The fellow said hesitantly, "My name is, um, well that is…we're rebels." He looked at his companion uneasily.

The blond spoke up. "My name is Glyn. What Cole is trying to say is, we can hide you both, but you'll be associated with rebels if you accept our help."

The woman on the ground had calmed down somewhat. "That doesn't matter after this." She gestured at the dead soldiers. "Where can we go?"

"Cole will take you there." Cole nodded his agreement, bent down, and pulled the boy to his feet.

Glyn touched Cally's arm as the Auron started to help Cole with the teenager. "I think you'd better come with me, Cally. It will be safer for everybody that way. Besides, I think our leader will want to meet you."

Cally watched Cole hustling the mother and son down the street with concern.

"He'll take care of them, don't worry. But we'd better hurry. The soldiers will come back and it won't be pleasant."

"All right," Cally acquiesced. "I think I would like to meet your leader, too. Perhaps we can help each other."

"Right! This way." Glyn set off at a fast trot, back the way Cally had arrived, back towards the silent woods.

* * * * *

It was dusk by the time Avon and Kyeleen arrived outside the gambling hall. They stood quietly against a neighboring building, watching the steady flow of people in and out of the casino.

"This should be the place. Somewhere up on the second floor, I should think." Kyeleen fastened her light jacket closed against the increasingly frosty weather. "I can't go in there; I might be recognized."

"Why? Do you frequent dens of iniquity?" Avon asked with mild interest.

"In a way, yes." She smiled briefly. "But in an official capacity." She looked up into the clouded sky. "I think it is going to snow tonight."

"Charming. What else does your planet have to offer, besides blizzards and days with six hours of daylight?"

"Well, if you insist on taking your holiday during the dead of winter, you must expect these things." She ignored Avon's irritated stare. "Anyway, the darkness will help when you sneak out with Vila."

She pushed herself away from the wall and looked up into his eyes. "I have to go. There are things I have to do, particularly since I now have that disc. Good luck, Avon. Give my regards to Vila when you find him." She waited until the technician acknowledged her words with a nod, then simply slipped into the crowd and was gone.

Avon watched her go with mixed emotions. He mistrusted her, but not enough to detain her. He shrugged his coat more comfortably around his shoulders and walked into the casino.

The gambling den was fairly busy and Avon wandered about unnoticed. He spotted the stairs and without hesitation, confidently strode up them.

The landing and hallway were unoccupied. Six doors confronted him. Avon removed his lockpick and tried the first door. It was an unlocked closet. The second door was locked, but yielded an empty flat. The third door was a dimly lit apartment, seemingly unoccupied. Light from the hallway spilled across the room, revealing a table laden with cash, jewels, and papers. Avon slipped in and locked the door behind him.

He took out his gun and advanced on the darkened doorway that was the only other exit. Cautiously, Avon peered around the doorframe, and smiled. Alone in the room was Vila, sound asleep on the bed. Typical, thought the technician, and was beside him instantly.

"Vila," he said crisply. When that got no response, he leaned down and shook the thief's shoulder and said louder, "Vila. Wake up." The thief was motionless. Avon was now close enough to see Vila's bruised face. Apprehensively, he moved his hand over to the smaller man's neck to feel for a pulse. The skin was cool and for a few frozen seconds, he felt nothing. Then, there it was: a strong beat, but very slow. With relief, he gently pried open Vila's eyelids. The pupils were constricted, almost pinpoint, but there was no alcohol on his breath.

Avon straightened and studied the still form. "Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" he said softly.

The computer expert wandered back into the main room. The thorough search that followed resulted in the discovery of a number of drugs, most of which Avon couldn't identify. On the off chance that Vila would need an antidote, he put them all in a cloth bag he had found. The surgical unit on the LIBERATOR could identify the drugs, if that became necessary.

Avon approached the table and stared down at the delights displayed there. He examined the papers first. It was the usual collection of bonds, securities, and bank accounts, except for some official–looking folders underneath. Interested, he opened them and read. He felt a surge of satisfaction as he realized that these were the papers Vila was expected to bring back. He stuffed the folders in the bag with the drugs.

Avon eyed the jewels and money regretfully. It was really too bulky to take along. Then again, he thought, I've really no idea how long we'll be stuck on this mud ball of a planet. He stuffed a couple thousand credits in the bag and five hundred or so in his pocket.

It seemed a shame not to take any of the jewelry, since he'd already taken a sample of the other things. He glanced towards the bedroom, then chose a simple but elegant necklace made with pale, ice–blue stones. For himself, be took a small crystalline carving of a graceful, but unknown animal. He put both in his pocket, picked up the bag, and returned to the bedroom.

The computer expert felt he had collected everything he wanted from the flat. He now considered the problem of where to go. Lebec would probably come after them, and they could easily be found if they went to a hotel. It had to be close, provide shelter from the weather, and give them privacy. Avon remembered the large number of abandoned buildings that he had passed walking to the casino. Hell, it was the best solution he could come up with for now. Besides, it would only be necessary until Vila regained consciousness.

Placing the bag on Vila's chest, Avon zipped the thief's jacket closed over it. The bed had a couple of blankets on it. The technician simply pulled the ends out and wrapped Vila up in them. Without too much trouble, he soon had the thief up and over one shoulder. Avon hefted the load into a better position, thankful that Vila was fairly light.

Avon was soon out the back door and walking quickly through an alley with his lumpy burden.

The alleys were good cover. They had gone a couple of kilometers by a circuitous route when Avon stopped and eyed a particularly dilapidated five–story building. It looked truly abandoned and in danger of collapse. Perfect.

Twenty minutes later, Avon had found a suitable sanctuary in a corner room on the third floor. The windows provided excellent views down the two main streets and also let in enough light to see by.

There was an old mattress on the floor. Avon eased the thief down and went over to examine the mattress. Satisfied there were no bugs, he dragged Vila over and settled him on it. He checked the thief's condition again and found it unchanged. He stood up.

It had begun to snow outside. The technician was worried about how long they would have to stay there in the cold. He finally decided that he'd have to take the chance and leave Vila alone for a little while, so that he could go out and get some food and warmer clothes for both of them.

He stared down at the slight bundle on the mattress. He was uneasy about leaving Vila unprotected, but it couldn't be helped. He would just have to get back as quickly as he could.

* * * * *

Cally followed Glyn without comment as they quickly left the residential area. They went back to the forest, following a faint game trail into the dusk. The woods would occasionally rustle as they startled some small creatures.

They now stood at the edge of a clearing where a rambling, two–story, run–down house stood. Paint was peeling off the wooden slats. One room on the lower floor was lit by a warm, yellowish light.

Glyn gave out a long, low–pitched whistle and waited. There was a faint stirring of leaves and a shadowy form rose up from the bushes.

"Tay! You surprised me," Glyn was a little breathless from startlement.

"I think that's the whole idea, Glyn," a male voice said matter–of–factly. "Who do we have here?" The shadow gestured at Cally.

"Someone I know you'll want to talk with."

"All right, but let's not do it out here in the cold. Come on in."

Once inside, Cally got a good look at her host. He was a muscular, hefty fellow, fifty years old or so. His short, dark hair was salt and pepper at the temples. The weathered face was open, but intelligent.

"Over here by the fire." The big man settled himself amiably in a large chair. "My name is Woodson Tay. What shall we talk about?"

"This Is Cally. She single–handedly saved Mrs. Dolyn and her boy from one of Nieva's collection squads."

"Is that so? That's a difficult thing to do." Tay was impressed.

"I killed two. The third escaped."

"Ah." Tay nodded his head with short, bobbing motions. "That would be the easiest way to do it." He settled back in his chair and stared at Cally. "That is going to make things very interesting around here. Tell me, young lady, do you usually go charging about saving strangers and killing Federation soldiers?"

Cally looked perplexed as she considered the question. "Yes," she finally said, very solemnly.

Tay broke into a big grin. "Let that be a lesson to you, Glyn! Never ask a stupid question." He looked back at Cally. "Who exactly are you?"

"I fight with Roj Blake. Our ship is the LIBERATOR."

Glyn stiffened with excitement.

"Don't get excited," Tay growled out in a long drawl. He turned to Cally, more serious now.

"I had heard the LIBERATOR was sighted near here. I also heard one of the crew was killed."

"That report is false. Avon is not dead. I have spoken with him. That is why I am here. I am trying to find him and another of my companions. They are stranded somewhere in the city."

Tay considered her thoughtfully. "Maybe we can help each other out." He paused. "You and Blake are in a whole different class from us. We are rebels, more or less, but things are a little different here on Ascopo. I'll explain a few things.

"Ascopans have an extremely strong sense of community and family loyalty. It will help if you consider Ascopo a planet full of homebodies. Most never leave. I did. I traveled around doing all sorts of jobs until I finally had to come home." Tay looked distant for a few seconds. "Anyway, that's why I'm head man of the resistance here. I just have more experience in dealing with off–worlders, and I know what the Federation is capable of. But I don't have much experience in fighting. That's where you could help us. Give us a few suggestions, tell us what to expect, that sort of thing. In return, we can help you find your friends."

Cally leaned forward. "I will be pleased to help you all I can, but in the morning. I will start my search."

"And I'll be there helping you." Tay was earnest in his declaration. "There is one other thing I should mention, though. The bulk of the soldiers here are Ascopans. Good boys, really. They wouldn't do anything evil. Most of the hierarchy and Nieva's goon squads are off–worlders. That's where the trouble is. Nieva is a real bad one — ambitious, greedy, cruel, and vicious. He has got to be stopped. The reason I bring this up is, I don't want you to go around killing soldiers left and right."

Cally stared at him. "If that is your wish, but I will protect myself and my friends."

"Naturally. I just want to make sure you'll use good judgment before you kill anybody."

Cally decided to let that pass. They talked for a couple of hours more, discussing Federation procedures, strategies, and vulnerabilities.

Finally, Cally asked, "Is there a room where I could be alone for a while? I want to try and contact my friends."

"Certainly." Tay rose, walked over to a door and opened it. "This is a spare bedroom. It's yours for as long as you like. Come back out and talk some more when you're done." He left her alone.

The room was nearly empty, save for a small cot and a table. Adequate, Cally decided and settled down on the bed. She raised her teleport bracelet. "Avon. Can you hear me? Please reply." She waited.

* * * * *

Avon was standing by one of the windows, staring down at the street below, now almost obscured by the thickly falling snow. There was very little activity out there, but still he watched. His mind was busy, planning for every contingency he could imagine, methodically eliminating possible variations.

Vila stirred and mumbled something incoherent. Avon glanced down at him, relieved that the thief was gradually shedding the drug's influence. When the technician had returned from his supply run, he had found the room vacant. He had frozen in alarm until he heard a mumbling from the adjoining room. Cautiously, he approached, gun out and aimed in front of him. He had found Vila seated against a bare wall, feebly pawing the smooth surface.

"Got to get out, got to get away…." Vila had repeated the words as a mindless and fearful phrase, unaware that he was no longer alone.

"Vila…." Avon had said hesitantly, unsure as to what had happened. Vila gave no indication of having heard Avon. The computer expert replaced his gun in his pocket and knelt cautiously down next to the thief. He put a tentative hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Vila…you are out. You're free now."

"I am?" The thief had sounded confused and vague.

"Yes, you're safe now. Come back into the other room." Avon had helped Vila to his feet and had supported the unstable man until he got him to the mattress. He had then dressed the thief in the thick, heavy clothing he had brought back with him, pulling them on over Vila's own clothes. Avon had then wrapped the thief up in the blankets. "Get some sleep now. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Vila had obediently closed his eyes, but his sleep had been restless. A delirium had come over him as the drug began to leave his system. He had relived real or imagined terrors, mumbling things that had disturbed the computer expert. Avon believed a man's past was his own concern. He had tried to tune out the ramblings, but he found it hard to ignore the terror that possessed the thief from time to time. Gradually, Vila had quieted, his sleep becoming more normal.

Avon had relaxed as well; the tiredness he had kept at bay was becoming more persistent. He would have to sleep, and soon.

Into the stillness, his teleport bracelet chimed. Avon, surprise plain on his face, hastily dug the bracelet out of his pocket.

"Avon here."

"Avon, are you all right?" Cally's voice was warm with concern.

"Yes. Can you teleport us up?"

"No. Avon…they could be monitoring this frequency. Are you someplace where you can relax?"

Avon grimaced. He knew what she was up to and he didn't care for it, but he saw the necessity for it. "All right," he grumbled. He cleared his mind.

//Avon, can you hear me?//

He spoke into the communicator. "Yes."

//Good. Have you found Vila yet?//

"Yes. He's with me now."

//That is wonderful, Avon! I will tell you where we can meet.// Her thoughts were definitely tinged with joy.

"Wait, Cally. We can't leave yet; he's been drugged."

//Will he be recovered by morning, and are you safe where you are now?//

"Hopefully and yes. Cally…the others. When will they be back?"

//Noon, day after tomorrow. Blake will make another quick pass to teleport us up. Avon, I'll contact you again in the morning. I am with some rebels now and am safe. Tomorrow, we will find you as soon as we can. Be careful, Avon.//

"You, too. Out." The computer expert smiled into the darkness. Things were looking up.

He sat down with his back to the wall, facing the door. His hands were warm in the deep pockets of the heavy overcoat. He found the metal of the gun comforting in its coolness and implied security, and allowed himself to slip into a light sleep.

* * * * *

Vila woke by slow degrees, aware that he felt well rested and comfortable. He tried to stretch, but couldn't. His limbs were restrained. His eyes popped open in panic, the memory of what had happened flooding into his mind. Staring up into darkness, he turned his head to scan the room. This was not familiar. Where was he?

The room looked terrible, bare of furniture and littered by trash. A faint glow came in through the windows, providing a dim and vague illumination. The temperature had to be below freezing, but Vila himself was warm.

Suddenly, the thief realized he was not alone, and froze. There was a dark shape sitting against the wall, not four feet away. Scarcely breathing, he inched his head around to get a better look. It was too dark. Even though he tried to force his eyes to pierce the gloom, all he could make out was that it was probably a male person, totally hidden behind thick, dark clothing. He seemed to be asleep.

Vila thought. Whoever it was had probably gotten him away from Lebec, but for what reason? If all this person could manage for hospitality was a cold, dark and dirty room, Vila decided he didn't want to impose any longer. This would be a good chance to leave.

He tried to bring his hands up and found to his relief they weren't tied, just swathed in heavy clothing. Awkwardly, he wiggled quietly about, trying to free himself. It was slow going, as the cloth was very binding. To his frustration, he found there was nothing specific to work against — sort of like being trapped in a net.

Hearing a faint sound from his unknown companion, Vila froze. Swallowing hard, he turned to look, knowing that whoever it was, was awake and watching him now. And he was right! Vila could now make out a pair of dark, piercing eyes, pinning him to the mattress with their intensity.

He was on the verge of panic when the stranger pulled his coat collar down to reveal his face and said, "What will happen to your reputation as an escape artist when they find that you can't even get out of a bed?"

"AVON!" Vila's surprise and joy was unmistakable. "You're alive!"

"Obviously." Avon was secretly pleased by the reaction. "How do you feel?"

Vila considered the question. "Pretty good. Hungry." He resumed his struggle with the bedding. "I think that I'd feel better if I could just get out of this blasted bed!"

Avon stood and stretched. He watched the thief with quiet amusement. He had wrapped him up pretty tightly so that Vila wouldn't just wander off in his delirium while he swept.

"Do you need any help?" he asked dryly. Vila stopped and peered up at Avon, unable to read the computer expert's expression in the dimness.

The thief sighed. "All I can get."

A half an hour later, Vila was seated cross–legged on the mattress, blankets over his shoulders. Avon sat across from him. The thief had listened intently as Avon explained their situation. He did not even try to hide his relief when the technician explained that the LIBERATOR would pick them up the next day. Together they split and shared the food Avon had purchased, while the golden light of dawn spilled into the room.

"This bread is frozen!" Vila exclaimed, horrified. He thumped it against the floor a few times to prove his point.

"So don't eat it," Avon replied absently. He was picking away the hard crust to get at the softer, edible inside.

"What about this fruit, eh? It's frozen, too."

"Vila, if you want warm food, I suggest you place it in the inner pockets of your coat. The heat from your body will eventually defrost it." Avon's voice was patient.

"But I'm hungry now," the thief said forlornly.

"Well, now. It sounds as if you are faced with an impossible dilemma. What _will_ you do?"

Vila gave Avon a disgusted look, then picked up a piece of fruit and gnawed at it experimentally.

Suddenly, he jerked and whispered in alarm, "What's that?!"

Avon stilled, listening intently. Then he heard it, too — a creak of a floorboard down the hall. Swiftly rising, Avon held out his hand in warning, motioning Vila to remain where he was. The thief hesitated, then gave a brief and anxious nod of his head. The technician pulled his gun out as he ran silently past the hallway door, to the entrance of the adjoining room and through it. He pressed himself against the wall and waited.

Vila sat quietly, staring fearfully at the partially open door to the hall. The faint rustle warned the thief that the intruder was standing just out of sight.

Vila knew one thing about himself — that his imagined fears were almost always worse than reality. He couldn't bear the suspense.

"Who's there?" His voice quavered, sounding thin to his ears. He waited tensely.

A tall, blond shape gave the door a slight push and menacingly straddled the threshold. He held a large and sinister–looking gun in front of him. As he scanned the room, the muzzle of the weapon followed. It swung around to settle on Vila. Lebec looked very determined.

"You left without saying goodbye," he stated matter–of–factly.

"Er…." Fear made Vila incapable of saying anything else.

"Get up!" Lebec snarled.

Vila clambered to his feet. Lebec, looking utterly dangerous to the thief, made a sharp gesture, ordering Vila to come closer. Vila reluctantly approached.

When he was six feet away, Lebec lunged at the thief. He grabbed Vila about the shoulders and held him in front as a shield. The tall man shoved the muzzle of the gun against Vila's head, and turned towards the adjoining room.

"Come on out Avon, or I'll kill him — here and now."

Avon stayed put. "You must have put a tracer on Vila," he evaded.

"Better than that. It had a built–in microphone. That's how I knew you were here. Come on out before I hurt your little friend." Lebec jerked tight his arm around his captive, causing Vila to make a startled, frightened noise.

"You've made two mistakes, Lebec." Avon's voice was low–pitched and menacing. He edged sideways, into the doorway, his gun aimed at Lebec and Vila. "One: Vila is not my friend. And two: I know you won't kill him — he's too valuable to you." Avon shifted his stance, bringing his gun up to eye level for a more accurate aim.

Doubt flickered across Lebec's face, and then his nerve broke. He swiftly swung his gun about towards Avon. It was midway there when Vila brought his soft–soled boot down hard on Lebec's foot. In the same motion, the thief jabbed him sharply in the stomach with his elbow. Lebec's weapon fired, the shot harmlessly hitting the wall next to Avon. Still holding onto the struggling thief and now off balance, Lebec started to fall over on top of Vila.

Avon fired and both bodies collapsed on the floor to lie still.

Advancing into the room, Avon kept his gun trained unerringly on the pile. Lebec's fingers lay lifeless across the gun. Avon kicked the weapon across the room.

"All right, Vila, you can get up now. He's dead," he said, grabbing hold of Lebec's coat and hauling the body off the thief.

From underneath, Vila wiggled and shoved, freeing himself. He sat up and stared with frightened eyes at the computer expert. "You took a big risk firing then! You could have hit me!" be accused.

"As they say, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

Vila grimaced and glanced down at Lebec's body. Its face was disfigured by a large and messy hole.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said weakly.

Avon said nothing. He picked up the blanket and threw it over the dead man, obscuring the sight that held the thief mesmerized.

"Let's go, Vila." When the thief didn't make an attempt to stand, Avon reached down and grabbed Vila by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "We can't stay here; they will investigate those shots." He started Vila moving towards the hallway with a gentle push. The technician followed, only pausing long enough to collect the cloth bag.

* * * * *

They had hurried along through the knee–deep snow for five deserted blocks when Avon halted their stumbling progress by abruptly drawing Vila into a recessed entranceway.

"In here," he hissed.

"Gladly," Vila panted. He was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Avon raised his teleport bracelet to his lips. "Cally. Cally, can you hear me? Please respond."

"Yes. Avon, I am here. Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"We're on the move and need directions," Avon said tersely.

//I'm told the easiest way for us to locate each other is this: Find the main boulevard that travels north from the city center towards the mountains. Approximately four kilometers out, the road divides. There is a cafe there where we can rendezvous, if that is agreeable?//

Avon considered it. "It will have to do. We're on our way. Out."

"We're on our way where?" Vila's confusion was obvious. "Why couldn't I—? Oh, she was using her telepathy!"

"Yes," Avon said with distaste. He glanced down at his companion. "Have you caught your breath yet? We've a ways to go and the day isn't getting any younger."

"How far?" Vila demanded suspiciously.

Avon smiled.

"Oh, no! I can't walk for very long through all this snow!" he protested. "She can pick us up. In a ground car or something."

"And how will she find us?"

"We can tell her with the bracelet," Vila pointed out with asperity.

"I doubt it would be Cally who would pick us up if we broadcasted our location over a channel that is probably being monitored by the Federation."

"Oh." Subdued, Vila stared out at the snow–covered street unhappily. "Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?" he moaned.

* * * * *

It was nearly three hours later when the pair from the LIBERATOR trudged wearily up to the cafe.

Avon had kept a watchful eye on the thief, allowing him to go at his own pace. Their slow, but steady progress was mainly due to the fact that Avon had kept the breaks to a minimum. Vila had complained quite a bit at first, but then had quieted as he grew more tired.

"We are here," Avon stated.

Vila peered around wearily. "If we are here, where's—? Cally!" he blurted out with excitement. A familiar environmental suit was rushing towards him from the cafe. The thief found himself caught in a surprisingly strong embrace. He hugged the Auron back, relief and happiness overwhelming him.

Cally drew back slightly and scrutinized his face. He was pale, and she noted with concern his bruised forehead and partially blackened eye. "Vila. Are you all right?"

"You've no idea what I've been through, Cally. But yes, I'm all right now."

Cally smiled and looked over at Avon. "It is good to see you too, Avon."

"Yes…well, perhaps we should take this reunion into someplace more private," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"You are right, of course." The Auron looked over her shoulder at a rather large man standing quietly to one side. "Tay, we are ready."

He stepped closer. "So, these are your two strays," he said with interest.

Avon narrowed his eyes warily as the stranger examined him. "Cally…." he began.

"It's all right, young fella. I'll just go collect the transport. We'll soon have you both someplace nice and warm where you can rest." Tay turned and strode off down the street.

Avon shot Cally a concerned look. "Who is that?"

"An ally. He will take us someplace safe."

"Will this safe place have some hot food?" Vila asked hopefully, casting a pointed glance at Avon.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Vila," Cally said with a smile. She gave the thief one more quick squeeze about the shoulders before she let him loose. Some people never change.

* * * * *

It was just past noon when Kyeleen got up from her desk to go over and stare out of her office window. She was restless and couldn't settle down to the boring study that Governor Nieva had insisted she do today.

 _Speak of the devil_ , she thought as she recognized Nieva's shape leaving the building down below. He got into an aircar and it rose gracefully to fly out of the compound, towards the north. She frowned. What was he up to now? She sighed and turned her eyes back to the city.

It had been nearly a day since she filed that report with the Federation's headquarters on Earth about Nieva and his illegal activities. There was enough evidence compiled there to make an airtight case against him. But she had heard no reply, no response at all. She was worried. What could have gone wrong?

She had been down to the communication center twice today to check, but all was routine, except for two brief, meaningless broadcasts they'd picked up. The officer in charged had played the recording they'd made of them, explaining they were discovered on the illegal frequency that had been used by the LIBERATOR on its recent raid.

Kyeleen had listened intently to Avon's cryptic communiques. It appeared that he had found Vila and now they were on their way to meet up with Cally and perhaps others. Good. She truly hoped they would be able to leave Ascopo with no losses on either side.

She had grumbled briefly to the officer about the fragmented recording and instructed him to continue to monitor that channel, and then had left.

It was too early to check there a third time, so she studied the city from her window. The thick layer of snow had hidden its flaws and imperfections, and the town sparkled and glistened in the pale sunshine. It was beautiful. She felt a surge of love and protectiveness towards her home and she could tolerate inaction no longer.

A few minutes later, she was in the Governor's office. What she was searching for, she couldn't really say. Kyeleen only knew that things were not right. She needed proof.

There on his desk, she found a hard copy of a communication from Earth. She scanned it and her blood ran cold. The words were so chilling, she forgot to breathe.

The message was from one of the High Councilors and was directed at Nieva. Attached to it was a complete copy of her report. The communique praised Nieva on his initiative, and included a firm, but diplomatic demand to be cut in on the profits. It ended with the advice that Nieva should purge his command of unreliable officers.

"Oh my God." Her quiet words fell like an epitaph into the infinite stillness. The ramifications flooded in on her, drowning out rational thought. The office was a tomb and death hovered in the silence, waiting.

Abruptly, the panic left and she knew what she had to do. Her brother and the rebels would be Nieva's first target. She had to save them.

Kyeleen leaned down and activated the intercom. "This is Captain Adaven. I want the fastest aircar you've got in front of the building in two minutes!" She barely heard the startled confirmation.

On her way out, she stopped by the armory to take a fully charged paragun rifle and a smaller handgun with her. She tossed them into the aircar and punched up full–thrust on the controls. The small vehicle threw itself into the sky, the engine howling from stress.

She knew where to go; north to the old wooden house in the forest. That was the rebels' base. It would be where she would find Nieva, with a squad of soldiers, no doubt.

* * * * *

Tay pulled his vehicle off the road and hid it behind a dense thicket of shrubbery.

"We walk from here; it's safer that way," the big man said matter–of–factly.

"Walk!" Vila said incredulously. "No, no, no. I've had enough walking! No way. Can't we drive the rest of the way?" he pleaded.

"Vila, it is only a short distance. It really is better if we walk," Cally reassured him.

"It's just that I'm so tired," Vila said plaintively.

Avon held back a sarcastic reply. The little thief did look exhausted. Avon decided to try a carrot instead of a stick.

"Vila…." he began softly, reaching into his pocket. The thief was instantly alert. He looked at Avon suspiciously.

"What?"

Avon dangled the jeweled necklace in front of Vila's amazed eyes. "It's yours if you can manage to walk to their camp without further complaints."

The thief's shocked expression changed into delight at the technician's words. "Done!" he said eagerly. He reached up to snag the glittering gems before Avon could re–pocket them. "Can I carry them for you, Avon? It won't be any bother." The words were bright and innocent.

The computer expert allowed himself a small smile. "I thought you might say that." He released the necklace to Vila and watched with amusement as the thief happily pocketed the gems.

Avon glanced across Vila to Cally. The Auron said nothing, but her eyes sparkled with laughter.

//You're as bad as he is! You never cease to amaze me, Avon!//

They stared at each other, enjoying the moment.

"Shall we go?" Vila said brightly.

Tay chuckled from the front of the car. "Half power on your thrusters, young fella! I can't move as fast as I used to."

The small group moved quietly through the forest via a game trail. The snow was not deep under the sheltering pines and they walked easily along the path. Tay and Cally were in the lead, next was the over–slowing Vila, and last, Avon, warily bringing up the rear.

Vila, true to his bargain, had not complained. He did his best, but his pace kept getting slower. The drug had left him weakened, and his exertions of the morning had snapped what little strength remained.

They were quite near their destination when Tay and Cally stopped, both in an attitude of total alertness.

//Quiet. There is danger ahead,// the Auron telepathed to Avon and Vila. Tay disappeared into a copse of trees, after giving them a hand motion to stay put.

Avon nodded and silently stepped past the now frightened thief to stand closer to Cally in an attempt to locate the danger. Vila hovered nervously behind the technician, seeking protection. Unlike the others, the thief was not armed.

Tay suddenly appeared beside them, looking grim. "The soldiers are here. They've got maybe twenty people surrounded in the clearing by the house." At Cally's puzzled expression, he added bitterly, "They'd come to meet you, to hear you talk. It's my fault." He continued with resolve, "The Governor's there and he's in a right ugly state. I think something terrible is about to happen. I have to try and stop it." Tay looked neutrally at the three from the LIBERATOR. He needed their help, but would not ask — not for something this dangerous.

"I will help." Cally was determined. She had been trained for this and knew her job well. She looked at Avon.

The technician stared back at her, obviously tense and more than a little angry. "Fools!" he spat. He turned to Vila and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hide! Go back into the woods and hide!" he hissed at the terrified thief.

//Wait!// Cally unclipped her extra teleport bracelet and fastened it securely onto Vila's wrist. //You will need this. Now, go! Do as Avon asks — GO!//

The little thief was confused and panicked. He didn't want to leave his friends, but he could not ignore Cally's imperative command in his mind. He turned and ran back the way he'd come.

Avon gave Cally a dark expression and looked at Tay. "What do you want us to do?" he asked tersely.

"Thanks." It was short, but heartfelt. Tay then explained his plan, such as it was: They would split up and position themselves around the clearing. They were to open fire and kill every soldier they could, if it looked like the Governor would order a massacre. Brutal, reckless, and hopefully, somewhat effective.

They parted without another word.

* * * * *

Governor Nieva was enjoying himself. It had been ridiculously easy to surround the house and get these fools to surrender. He had promised the men fair trials; that the women could go free. And the idiots had actually believed him!

Now he continued to yell at them, accusing them of being traitors, reciting their crimes against the state. Since there weren't that many, he'd had to fabricate some to make it sound right.

All attention was on him; everyone waiting for his next command. The power was intoxicating and he felt marvelous.

Then he heard the sound of an aircar speeding towards the clearing. He stopped, startled by this unexpected event. The aircar swooped down to land nearby and he finally could identify the pilot.

This was better than he expected! The traitorous Captain Adaven was now here. Perfect! He would make her witness her brother's execution along with the others and then order her arrest. It was really turning out quite tidily!

Kyeleen got carefully out of the aircar, her paragun held loosely across her waist. She eyed the scene, carefully noting the details.

There were perhaps eighteen to twenty civilians huddled in a group, surrounded by a dozen soldiers under the command of Nieva. The civilians were a mixed bunch: men, woman, a few teenagers, and of course, her brother Cole. His dark, solemn eyes were worried and more than a little scared. She spared him a quick wink of her eye — their old signal of reassurance and conspiracy when they were children. No one else noticed it.

She slowly walked closer and identified some of the soldiers. She hid her relief; at least they were native soldiers and not some of Nieva's goon squad. She might be able to turn this to her advantage. Remembering the adage that a good defense was a strong offense, she spoke first.

"Governor Nieva, what is happening here?" Her voice was calm and full of authority.

Nieva ignored her tone. "I have captured a nest of traitorous rebels, including—"

She cut him off in mid–sentence. "Governor, you should not take chances like this. I will take charge here and make sure they are imprisoned correctly. Sub–commander Wisell, take the prisoners to—" This time, Nieva cut her off.

"No!" he shouted. "They will not be taken anywhere! They are rebels and I have the right to order their immediate execution!" He was red in the face. "Sub–commander Wisell, form a firing squad immediately. And I want that dark–haired one there," he pointed at Cole, "to be shot first!"

Kyeleen stepped forward. "I can't let you do that."

"You don't have any say in the matter! I'm in charge here and I want them all shot immediately!" The Governor added with a feral glint, "And if you try to stop it, you'll be included with them."

* * * * *

In the woods, Cally knelt behind a tree, her gun braced against its trunk. Her target was the Governor. She was close enough to hear most of what they were saying, and it did not sound encouraging. Then, plainly, she heard Nieva's outburst about the firing squad.

//Get ready,// she telepathed to Avon and Tay. //He is ordering a firing squad.//

Then, Cally noticed a curious thing. The soldiers were glancing uncertainly at each other. Not one of them moved to form the firing squad.

//Wait!// Cally sent excitedly. //Something odd is happening.//

Kyeleen had firmed her grip on the rifle, preparing to use it when she noted the soldiers' hesitation. Could it be possible they wouldn't follow those orders? She waited tensely.

Now the Governor, too, had noticed their reluctance. "You will follow my orders! A firing squad, now!" he shouted.

Still, they hesitated and looked at each other for guidance.

"They won't massacre their own people, Nieva." Kyeleen said quietly, pride in her voice.

"Then I'll damn well do it for them," he growled. Suddenly, he had a gun in his hand and he was aiming it at the mass of disbelieving prisoners.

A shot rang out. Nieva was spun around as the charge from Cally's weapon hit his chest slightly to the left of center. Everyone stared in shocked surprise as the dead man hit the ground and lay still.

Cally stood and slowly entered the clearing. //Tay, come out — I need you. Avon, stay where you are.//

"Hold your fire!" Kyeleen ordered as some of the soldiers trained their rifles on Cally.

The Auron and Tay slowly advanced until they stood near the floundering Captain. The big man saw that Kyeleen was at a loss as to what to do next. "Well, Captain Adaven, this is quite a mess."

Kyeleen nodded in mute agreement.

"It would appear that you're in charge now. What do you intend to do with these folks?"

Kyeleen looked at him. "I don't know. I just couldn't stand back and let them be murdered. I don't know what comes next."

Cally pointed to the dead man. "Was he the one blackmailing you?"

"Yes. He knew my brother had joined the rebels. He was going to kill him unless I helped him to cover up what he was doing to Ascopo."

Tay was interested. "Really? What did you have on him?"

"Plenty. Positive proof on all sorts of corruption. I reported him to the headquarters on Earth, but they actually praised him and then asked to be let in on the profits." Kyeleen looked very unhappy. "I think we are in big trouble."

"Not necessarily," Cally said thoughtfully. "You could break away from the Federation. What if you went public with your evidence? What would your leaders say?"

Tay and Kyeleen looked doubtfully at each other. "Hell, there's one way to find out," the big man said with a shrug. "What do you say we break all this up for now and call an inquiry with both Houses of Government there? Let the people decide what to do."

Kyeleen looked about her at the soldiers and rebels who were regarding each other cautiously. "I think it is the only thing we can do," she said simply.

Cally said solemnly, "You have made a wise decision. Not many worlds get a chance to break with the Federation."

"Let's make the most of it." Tay was brisk now. "We need to get folks into action. Cally, bring your friends in and make them comfortable in the house. It's yours for as long as you want it." He paused and then said, "Cally, I'd like you to be at the inquiry. I think you could contribute some sound advice."

"I will be there."

"That's the spirit!" he beamed at her, then turned to address the soldiers and rebels along with Kyeleen.

Bringing her teleport bracelet up, Cally activated it. "Avon. Vila. Everything is under control. Come to the house in the clearing."

"I'm on my way," Avon replied.

"Is it safe? There won't be any more shooting, will there? And more to the point, are you sure that no one will try and shoot _me_?" Vila was wary.

//I promise, Vila. No one will harm you.//

"That's great, Cally." He paused, then said uncomfortably, "Uh, Cally? I'm, ah…I think I'm lost." He was apologetic.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Avon said dryly.

"Probably because it's your fault that I'm lost!" Vila accused.

"And if I'm lucky, you'll stay lost."

"It would serve you right if I did!" Vila grumbled.

Cally broke into the fencing match. "Vila, stay where you are. I will come and find you," she said gently.

"Thank you, Cally," he said with relief and gratitude, "I knew I could count on you."

As she made her way back into the forest, the Auron was not surprised when she was joined by Avon. In companionable silence, they searched until they found the wayward thief.

* * * * *

On board the LIBERATOR, the atmosphere was unabashedly one of worry and concern. The ship was speeding back towards Ascopo, and the planned rendezvous in two hours. Blake paced the flight deck, his anxiety a visible cloud around him.

Sitting at her position at the pilot's console, Jenna watched him surreptitiously. She wanted to say or do something to ease his worry, but refrained. She was too pragmatic to offer meaningless reassurances, especially when they had no idea what they would find when they got to the planet. Besides, she was worried, too. With a crew this small, each member was essential. She was not fond of Avon, but recognized his importance and value to the crew. Cally, she had mistrusted at first, but then she had realized that the Auron possessed a calming temperament, with a strong and sensible personality. On board a ship like this, Cally was a stabilizing force. And as for Vila, well, he was a nuisance, but a rather sweet and amusing one — when he wasn't being deliberately irritating. And the thief had a natural talent for diffusing tense situations with his humor and complaints.

She glanced at Gan sitting listlessly at his position. He was as worried as the rest of them, but Jenna knew he was lonely, also. He missed the voluble little thief greatly. They, of all the crew, had a visible and unreserved friendship that both delighted in.

Jenna was tired of waiting. "Blake, I think we should try to raise them on the communicators. We are in range now."

Blake stared at her without answering. She knew what he was thinking — What if no one answers?

With firm resolve, Jenna walked over to the communication console and activated it. "Avon, Cally, Vila. Please respond." Her words echoed flatly across the flight deck.

Then, unbelievingly, Cally's calm voice answered. "LIBERATOR, this is Cally. Everything is under control. Avon and Vila are both safe and are here with me now. I have been authorized by the Ascopan government to instruct you to have LIBERATOR take a geo–stationary orbit above the capital when you arrive. No hostile action will be taken against you."

At Cally's first words, Blake and Gan leaped excitedly over to join Jenna. Now, all stood stunned in amazement.

"What?!" Blake was incredulous.

"It appears that the Ascopans want you to teleport down and address the assembled leaders on the finer points of Federation resistance," Avon said dryly. "I think that should qualify then as masochists, or certifiable at the very least."

"WHAT?" Blake repeated in the very same tone as before, only a little louder.

"It is a long story, Blake. We'll fill you in after you've teleported down. But just remember — your fondest dream is about to come true: you will get to harp on at length about your rebellion to an attentive and interested audience."

"We don't have to be there, do we?" Vila's worried voice could be heard to say faintly from the background.

"Of course not," Avon said dismissively. "We get to hear quite enough of that rubbish when on board the LIBERATOR." Then louder, "Blake, contact us for the teleport coordinates after you've achieved orbit. Avon out."

On the LIBERATOR, Blake, Jenna, and Gan stared at each other in shocked astonishment.

* * * * *

It was two days later when the crew of the LIBERATOR had gathered to say their good–byes to the Ascopans.

Tay was to the point, as usual. "Goodbye, Blake — it's been an education." He turned to Cally and took her hand warmly. "Cally, I'm glad we met. You keep a close eye on those two there," he said, indicating Avon and Vila with a nod. "Way too much potential for mischief in them." He gave her a wink and was gone, but not before he noted Avon's annoyance and Vila's delight at his words.

"What's his hurry?" Vila asked curiously.

"He is needed in the debates," Kyeleen said.

Blake looked sharply at her. "What is left to debate? You've decided to leave the Federation, haven't you?"

"Yes, but that decision has created a lot of problems."

"Like what?" Blake asked suspiciously.

Kyeleen began to be irritated by his manner. "Like how we can protect Ascopo without the resources of the Federation? We are a planet rich with potential, and not much else at the moment. That wealth will draw all sorts of raiders and pirates, not to mention the Federation itself. I don't believe for one second they will let us go without trying something, do you?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "No, I don't believe that either. But at least you know what to expect."

"Oh yes, we know what to expect, and none of it good."

"You weren't expecting it to be an easy fight, were you?"

Kyeleen said angrily, "I expect it to be much harder than you can imagine. Certainly harder than the random destruction you practice."

"We are fighting for freedom; everyone's freedom." He, too, was angry now.

Exasperated, she asked, "Blake, do you have a definition for a terrorist?"

He gave a short laugh, "I'm supposed to _be_ a terrorist. Vila too, for that matter."

"That is the Federation's definition. I asked if _you_ had one."

"No, I don't. It isn't important."

"Oh, I think it is. You had better get one, otherwise how will you know when you step over that line and become one?"

As Blake's face darkened, she turned to the others. "Cally, thank you for everything and good luck."

The Auron shook her hand and said, "You have the strength for this — do not worry."

Kyeleen nodded and faced Vila with a smile. "You know, you are the reason that all this happened."

"Me?!" squeaked the thief.

"If it weren't for your talents with locks, you, Avon, Cally and Blake would never have come here. I'm sorry to have been the cause of any hardships you suffered," she said, looking at the fading bruise on his face.

"It was nothing; all for a good cause," he said modestly.

Avon and Cally turned to look at Vila in surprise. "Is that so?" the technician said slowly with a hint of challenge.

Vila drew himself up to his full height and arched his eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, it _is_ so." He dared Avon to contradict him.

Kyeleen interrupted, before they could get into it. "Avon, goodbye and good luck. And next time you drop in for breakfast, leave the gun behind."

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye." He raised his teleport bracelet. "Gan, we are ready for teleport."

There was a momentary white flash and then the LIBERATOR's crew was gone.

Kyeleen lingered for a few seconds and then left, her mind already facing her next big problem: How to get herself and the rest of the Ascopan troops discharged from the Federation's armed service.

* * * * *

Back on the LIBERATOR, everyone was assembled on the flight deck. Jenna and Gan had greeted their errant shipmates warmly, with Gan giving Vila a bear–hug that had made the thief's eyes bulge out. They, along with Cally and Avon, had settled on the flight deck's couch. Jenna and Blake were at the pilot's console, selecting a new course.

"Well, Blake, how does it feel to finally have a victory behind you?" Avon asked.

The rebel leader looked across at Avon, unsure as how to take his question. "This is just the beginning, Avon. The first of many. Besides, let's not forget President Sarkoff and the planet Lindor. I count that as a success, too." Blake decided to have a little fun and changed the subject. "From what Cally tells me, you didn't have much fun on Ascopo. What exactly did you do down there for three days?"

"As a matter of fact, I did enjoy my time on the planet and managed to accomplish a variety of objectives. I was able to implement my program on their computer. I acquired the documents about Federation infiltrators along with a supply of cash, some objects d'art, and unfortunately, Vila."

"Thief theft, you mean." Gan was a shade too innocent.

Avon looked surprised and then recovered. "Quite."

"Well, I don't care what you call it! I'm just thankful to be back on board the LIBERATOR!" Vila settled further down on the couch, daring anybody to try and shift him.

Cally smiled across at him. "We are happy to have you back, Vila."

The thief fairly glowed under that quiet approval.

Blake stepped down from the pilot's seat to stand behind Vila. He looked at Avon. "We are happy to have you _all_ back."

Avon looked up sourly at Blake, but for once declined to comment. Instead, he looked across at Vila and Cally sitting side–by–side. The smile that followed was barely noticeable, but it was there nonetheless.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in Magnificent 7, #4.


End file.
